Child of the night
by sorachitsu7
Summary: AU. Xeroderma pigmentosum, a genetic condition in which a mere exposure to sunlight can already be fatal to those who are suffering from this illness. Sawada Tsunayoshi was one of them. He sees his illness not a burden, but a challenge on how he will enjoy his life to the fullest. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! this story suddenly appeared on my mind. , and as a result, tadda!, haha

But I have still an ongoing fanfic the chosen sky, so I dont know, I'll still finish these two stories no matter what happen..

So much for a first timer, haha

Anyways , enjoy reading

Oh and comments and suggestions is welcomed.

This was actually based from a , movie taiyou no uta,,

Although im not going to put any pairing here, I am not good with romance you see, to think I am in a relationship for 3 years! ? Hehe

And before I forget

I DONT OWN KHR! AMANO AKIRA SAN DOES XD

Beta'ed by Rebi chan! Arigatou neh! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I am the child of the night**

**Unnamed POV**

Morning

Signifies a new day, a new experience. As the sun is slowly rising up from the east, people usually start up their day. Eating their breakfast, taking a bath, and preparing for school or work. Every morning is filled with excitement and happiness as people ask themselves, 'What might happen to me today?' Is today their lucky day? Will they meet their soulmate? Everything, even the simplest event is included to what they so-called life. Running late in the morning, meeting with their friends, eating lunch etc. Every day is always this colorful. Though most of the people don't really appreciate it, wishing that the day would end immediately, only to find those people just messing with their own lives. But what they didn't know is that there are certain people who doesn't have a chance to spend their lives illuminated by the sun.

Yep, they have lived in the dark, leaving them with no other choice because if they tried to go outside, because even just a sudden exposure to the sun could be lethal for them. And so while people enjoying their day under the sun, those who cannot go outside are just sleeping, waiting for the night to come and for them to go outside to see the world. Night is the start of their new day. To gain new experience while most of the people were fast asleep.

Xeroderma Pigmentosum. The name of this condition for the people and they are commonly known as a "child of the night". I am one of the few unlucky people who actually have this disease. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am a certified child of the night. Frustrating? Yes, in a way. I would love to greet people in the morning everyday but I can't, you see I am only allowed to walk outside when the moon starts to illuminate the world. And my family also sleeps when I am about to be hyper. They have their "daylife", while I have my so-called "nightlife". They need their sleep, since they aren't superhumans, after all.

My mother told me a story when I was a baby when they first discovered my condition. It's quite ironic really. I was born at exactly 12 am in the morning just 5 minutes apart after my twin. He's lucky for not getting the disease. I'm not jealous since this condition was given to me, there might be a reason. Right? Continuing with the story, just about when the sun rose, I was sleeping beside my mother and the windows were open. As the first ray of the sun reached me, Mom said that I started crying uncontrollably, looked really in pain, and noticed a sunburn on the area where my sun reached my skin. My worried parents reported it to the Doctor immediately while they temporarily put me in an area where the sun couldn't find me. Before the day ended, the doctor diagnosed me with Xeroderma Pigmentosum. End of the story.

Having this condition is hard. Since I can't go outside in the morning, I couldn't play and bond with onii-san. We grew up not hating each other, but we aren't close. Even if we see each other inside the house, my onii-san would just nod and pass by me. Though I tried to converse with him once in a while, I tried... But after a few exchange of greetings, we would only just stare at each other and can only hear silence. Yeah, silence (We're close, you know?). And Mother. At first, she tried to stay awake every night just to be with me. I was actually quite happy. But this didn't last long, because my mom also works in the morning, and she gets sick easily if she doesn't rest well. And so, at the age of 7, I learned how to live alone at home in the morning by sleeping. And I started to venture outside the house at night when I reached the age of 10.

I don't hate my family, I actually loved them, very much. Even if my father wasn't always home, my mom and my brother were. I know they worry for me. That's why I won't give up. I will enjoy my life to the fullest! Take it as a challenge Tsuna! And I'm sure one day... One day, I...

"-kun!, Tsu-kun! It's already evening~ Wake up now sleepy head~"

'Eh?' I thought, as I open my eyes and saw my mom smiling at me.

"Okaa-san?" A dream, I was talking to myself in the dream! HIIEE! That's lame. -.-

"Let's eat dinner now, before you leave outside Tsu-kun. Your brother is waiting for you downstairs." My mother happily giggled then went downstairs.

Well, what was I about to say before I woke up? Hmmmm.

Oh! I remember.

"I'm sure one day, I'll be able to walk with my family and friends outside happily, under the sun."

"With that I can leave this world without regrets."

To be continued!

chapter 1, uhuh,,

Review review , review...


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa!.,Well this is my second attempt to this fanfic, let see now how for far will I go. Tadda!

Chapter 2

Draw

Tsuna pov

Morning._ Guess I should sleep now. _

Having a hard time to get my sleep, I decided to listen to any sounds that I could hear to keep myself busy. There were birds chirping, cars engine starting, and people greeting each other, of course I also greeted them happily inside my head while I lie in my bed eyes closed.

_ Good morning! _

Hearing my mother's wakeup call inside my brother's room made my day , well before I go to sleep later on, which this is by far one of my favourite sound that I heard yet.

I smiled and slowly opened my eyes as I try to take a little peek on what's happening.

It was dark.

But I can still hear those lively sounds.

I blinked, waited for my eyes to return its focus and then examined my room once again.

This time, what I saw was the dark figure of my drawer, desk, table, a guitar , my sketchbook and 2 unused canvas.

_I wonder how high the sun is right now._

I closed my eyes once again, and imagine the surroundings outside my room. At this moment, I saw myself standing and looking at the bright blue sky. It was colourful and full of life. Then I saw the sun shining at its best. The heat coming from its light has radiating warm sensation. It felt really nice. And then as if my mind was already satisfied with the help of my wild imagination, my eyes immediately felt heavy and I was already asleep before I even notice. This was always my daily routine in the morning for the past 13 years of my existence.

Pov end

* * *

"Sawada Natsuyoshi come down now! You're going to be late!" Nana called her older twin.

"Coming Okasan!" Natsu hurried down the stairs.

Only to stumbled by his feet.

" ITE!"

"Are you ok Na kun?"

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" Natsu replied.

Natsuyoshi or Natsu for short is the older twin of the Sawada family. His height? Average, he's actually taller than his younger brother as the result him being athletic while his twin only comes out at night and sleeps in the morning. He has once a brown gravity defying hair but he decided to change it to a blond colour. He's eyes were brown caramel, a lot calmer than Tsunayoshi's expressive round eyes. He is an outgoing individual and surrounded by many individuals unlike he's twin younger brother, being shy to other people because of his lack of experience when it comes to socializing. The only trait that he and he's twin possess would be he's clumsiness that he demonstrated a while ago, and sometimes more prominent if he was actually embarrassed.

" Thanks for the food mom it was delicious". He offered his best smile to his mom.

He was about to leave for school when he felt like he forgot something important.

_I didn't greet my younger brother yet._

He immediately went upstairs quietly and half opened the door next to his room slowly. He take a peek first, revealing a sealed dark and not to mention a cold room. Then he saw a small dark figure lying comfortably on bed, and concluded that it was his brother currently sleeping.

" Morning Tsuna,, I'll be going to school now." He whispered then he slowly closed the door and started to run since their school prefect might bite him to death.

Natsu was actually quite shy to his younger brother. He didnt know why, maybe because they didn't bond that much or didn't know what would he ask because of his brother's condition. Bit still tries his best to accomplish his role as an older brother as much as he can.

**Time skip**

The sun was about to set, sky was now tainted in orange color.

Natsu along with his friends walks home happily. They were talking about what happen inside their classroom when Nezu sensei's wig was accidentally removed courtesy by their classmate Osamu. It was one hell of a laugh.

And they started to talk about baseball and then UMA, which makes Natsu's mind overheated since he doesn't understand their topic anymore, that was until he already reached home.

"Natsu sama! Please forgive me! My sister wanted me to run some errands that's why we can't do our first study session tonight! I failed you as your friend!" Gokudera Hayato bows down 90 degrees, stands then bows again, repeating it using an incredible speed.

" It's okay Gokudera kun. No need to bow!" As Natsu casually laughs and assure his friend. "There's always a next time?"

" Maa Maa Gokudera, Natsu is right!" Yamamoto Takeshi added.

" Shut up baseball freak!" and resumed bowing and apologizing to his friend.

* * *

Tsuna PoV

" It's okay...

" Maa Maa Goku.."

" Shut up baseball freak!"

Voices?

Those Cheerful voices outside woke me up and immediately positioned myself in a sitting position, maintaining my balance and until my vision stops swirling around. He then remembers those voices he heard I while ago.

_Those might be Natsu and his friends._

I started to support my body for me to stand and instinctively reach the light switch to my room.

-tick

_Success! One down! More to go!_

Yep. I am considering this as my daily to do list, that is switching the lights on.

_Oh, I forgot to check the time! _And hurriedly searched for my MIA alarm clock.(missing in action)

_Second task, find MIA alarm clock!. Mission start!_

_Now where could it be. The last time I searched, I found it inside the drawer._

After the not so long search, I finally found it...

.

.

.

and it was just under my pillow.

_HIIEE! I did even look inside the comfort room! You tricked me again MIA alarm clock! _

Now you know why I named the alarm clock with that name.

_So the time is already 6: 30 in the evening. I should take a bath and prepare myself now. _

But before leaving my room, I stared my alarm clock for the last time as I smirked.

_We'll meet again MIA-san._

Finishing my relaxing bath, I hurriedly went downstairs and greeted mom and Natsu.

" Goodmorning!" _Wait a minute. . . _"Eh?"

_Wrong words Tsuna! Again! _

_And do not forget to smile ok! Or else!_ (He did threaten his own self ladies and gentlemen.)

I smiled apologetically and greet them once again.

" I mean.. Goodevening! Okaasan! Natsu nii!" T_his time, I used the correct word, right?_

Natsu, already sitting at the dining room was the first to react and replies with a nod.

But then for the first time in a long time, we looked at each other eye to eye, and then he..

Smiled?

_AT ME?_

_Since when did I made a progress with my relationship of my older brother?_

I felt my face became warm. I am so happy that I even look like an idiot right now. I cant stop smiling but no worries, I'm not insane yet.

Mom noticed my behavior as she also greeted me. " Good evening to you too Tsu-kun! It seems you are having a good mood today?"

"Hai!" I answered my mom with enthusiasm.

_Greeting mom and Natsu nii. Success!_

" Now come along now Tsu-kun, food's ready!"

Dinner time was like a form of our indirect meeting. Mom would ask us twins on how was our day like. As for me, I could only tell them about my dream and how hard it was to sleep in the morning. They would only nod in understanding my situation, but I don't want them to worry for me so I always change the topic when it needs to. My brother's story was always interesting, he would talk a lot about his friends, the result of their exams, his teacher who always bully students with low grades but ended up in making himself look embarrassing in front of the whole class. It was really fun, just listening to my brother's stories. As I listen, my mind would start to imagine on how did those stories happened in reality.

"Tsu kun?" Mom suddenly called my attention. "Are you alright? Do you feel any pain? You can tell me." She asked me worriedly.

"Okasan. I feel fine! And besides I'm always drinking my medicine on time. " and flashed a bright smile.

"Well, if you say so Tsu- kun, take care when you go outside. Don't go too far. And be back 1 hour before sunrise. Remember what happened when you didn't return earlier before right?" That is what mom always tells me before going out. The last time that I didn't return an hour before sunrise was really breathtaking! It was like having a race with the sun rays, whoever reaches their destination first wins. I am running faster (panicking!) as my life depends on it hoping I'll reach inside our house before the sunlight succeeding touching any parts of my body. And I managed, barely managed; as I exactly entered the entrance panting the sun was also high enough to illuminate its surroundings. And I caught a high fever later on that day. But it was worth it, because I did get to see how it looks like outside in the early morning just for a moment.

* * *

Two .

Only two things come in my mind when I'm going to ask myself the reason why am I still living.

_Family_

And

_My hand. _

This was the only matter that I am indeed selfish. Aside from my family, my own hands would be my second priority as I considered it as my second life. Weird? I know. But there's a reason why.

I use my hands to draw my different encounters when I venture the outside world at night. The moon, stars, buildings, roads, the moment I looked into something that caught my eyes, my hands would move on its own, opening the sketchbook as I focus on sketching the image detail by detail nonstop until I finish it.

_When did I exactly start to draw? _ and I suddenly remember. There was this unforgettable experience of mine that happened just 2 years ago.

It's already evening and the night is starting to get deeper

I stayed at the living room wide awake, looking only at the clock placed on the blue coloured wall.

Waiting patiently

For the small hands of the clock reaches 12.

3 hours more

1 hour left.

Then 30 minutes left.

11:55pm "Happy birthday Natsu nii!" As I whispered my greeting on my own.

A minute left until it reaches 12

I closed my eyes, and waited for the sound of the clock

That indicates the time that I've been waiting for.

Ding... Ding.. Ding..

I was about to greet myself when I was interrupted by a loud noise

" SURPRISE!"

_Huh? _I opened my eyes and saw dad, mom and Natsu, holding a white cake with a candle already lightened.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY tsu-kun!" _Okasan!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY my tuna fish!" _Otousan!_

"Happy birthday Tsuna!" _Natsu nii!_

"Wha?" I was shocked. That I almost forgot how to breathe!_ Silly me_

"Did we surprise you? This is my brilliant idea after all. HAHAHA!" Dad said ever so proudly

I was so touched by their actions and was about to cry but I stopped myself.

But there was this only one question that went on my head surface. And so I asked them as my eyes meet with their owns.

"Why? I don't think I deserve this kind of treatment." As the tears threaten to fall on my cheeks.

There was silence. Then

.

.

.

.

.

"You're wrong my Tuna fish. You deserve this. And you deserve more than this. To live like a normal child, with your brother." Otousan stares at Natsu nodding. Then okasan continued . "To have fun under the sun, playing , studying and learn to your experience. "I'm sorry Tsu kun if we fail to give this things for you to experience, instead you are suffering.. alone. But still, we will do our best, to become the perfect for you." And there's the moment that I would not forget as the three of them stares at me with determined eyes full of resolve.

I chuckled. Then give them a very wide smile which surprised them. "Please don't strive to be perfect, I just want all of you to never leave me, that's all." "Just being yourself would be nice."

Already look contended, my father starts yelling again and changed the atmosphere from a depressing to a happy one. "NOW LETS CELEBRATE OUR TWINS BIRTHDAY! HAHA!"

"Ara dear!, so handsome!" Mom said as I looked at her disagreeing. "_ Mom's having a moment I see."_ and sweat dropped . .

The celebration ended up successfully, Otousan happily singing as he is drunk again, Okasan enjoyed admiring Otousan which I also enjoyed watching and Natsu as he sits with me telling stories about his school and other stuffs to learn. We bonded until the morning comes and for the first time, the Sawada household was quiet in the morning, the fact that I saw their faces sleeping soundly in the daylight makes me feel contended and soon joined them in their dreamland.

Later that night, I found a painting set on our backyard and looked like it was abandoned. As I feel pity with things being abandoned, I picked it up and proceed inside my room. I don't know what urge me to pick the paintbrush and before I knew it I was already illustrating an image using the different colours beautifully at the canvas. And as I finished my first painting, there are three persons sleeping peacefully as my subjects. These were my family. They were at the long couch, Otousan was seating as he sleeps with a peaceful face while Okasan leans on Otousan with a smiling face, and Natsu sleeping on okasan's lap as he looked comfortable. And then here comes my idea. _ I'll give this to them but they won't know that I made it. _And secretly laugh my heart out inside.

And so the morning came, I was lying in my bed as I fake my sleep, waiting for my family's reaction for the portrait I made. After the long wait I heard my father's voice.

"Nana! Look! " He sounded happily.

"Ara! Its us! And it's wonderfully made!"

"But.. Why is Tsu kun not here?" I recognize this as my brother's voice.

_I remembered, I didn't include myself , well I guess it's ok right?_

"NO!" Father answered immediately as if he heard me. "He should be included here! We are not family without him!" I felt my tears freely went down on my face again. "Who painted it! I'll tell him or her that he/she should include my adorable tuna fish!" _Father you're disturbing the peace of Namimori! _As I laugh while crying inside my room.

And that day I decided to draw more since I want to make my family happy once again, and eventually other persons who would see my painting.

* * *

And so, here I am again, back to the reality and waiting for the time before I'll go outside. I remembered my brother, smiled at me after a long time, as I greeted them a while a go.

_Better draw it before I forget it._

Recalling every detail of that certain memory, and begun to manipulate my hands.

To be continued.

Hope you enjoyed this guys!

Tsuna would finally start meeting his friends one by one for the next chapters.

Guess who will go first?

Find out soon!

Ciao XD


	3. Chapter 3

REPLIES:

Yuna: I've though about that. Well, I could only think that Namimori is safe at night because Hibari would bite those bad people to death., hoho

Mamitsu27: About the mafia part? Hmm yes! I am going to include it to this fanfic. You'll see when it comes. Hohoho.

And for all of you people! Thank you very much!

Bows down.

Tadda! Ahd here is the Chapter 3

**DO NOT OWN KHR. AMANO AKIRA SAN DOES.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**GLIMPSE OF THE NIGHT SKY**

It was 10 pm in the evening, and most of the students were already inside their house.

But not for Gokudera Hayato. His sister asked a favour to him.

GOKUERA POV

"Ugh! Damn Aneki. Asking me for this damn painting."

I'm holding a portrait made by my sister, and going to an art store that only opens during the night. The portrait was an image of her ex-boyfriend drawn badly with a piece of her food poison cooking on his face.

"This is terrible. No one would appreciate this painting."

"Now where is that place."

The store actually receives different kinds of paintings and include them in the store's own art gallery. Of course they will pay you depending on the store's owner perceptions.

And after walking for 30 minutes searching for the art shop, I found it. At last.

I sighed as I accidentally read the shop's name loudly.

"KAWAHIRA ART STORE?" What a weird name.

I was about to enter inside the store when I heard someone.

"Hai! Arigatou Kawahira-ojisan."

I didn't mind it of course as I enter, only to bump into that someone.

A boy, with a thin body and his hood hiding his face.

"Gomenasai." He said with his soft voice as he bows at me, apologizing.

Being the person I am, I replied harshly, "Get lost pathetic brat."

The boy bows again and quickly left the store.

Now I stare at the white-haired man in the counter and approached him. A silent girl stood next to him.

"You're Kawahira-san right?" I asked the man.

"Yes, boy. May I help you?"

I simply nodded and handed my crappy sister's portrait. Kawahira was silent for a moment and suddenly began to laugh.

I sweat dropped and explained about the painting that my sister made it, and I didn't. I would never make such a horrible painting.

"Bianchi-chan right?" I immediately acted cautious since I didn't mention my sisters name.

"No need to worry boy. She came here last week and she said she's going to submit a painting of her ex-boyfriend." He said between laughs.

"I-pin? Can you please take this painting and I will put it in the art gallery later." The silent girl approached as she bows down to Kawahira and takes the painting away.

"Now Gokudera-kun, do you want to see the art gallery?"

Well since I don't have any plans, I might as well consider it and also, I'm curious on what the other paintings looks like. And so I nodded and followed the Old Man Kawahira.

POV END~

* * *

Meanwhile~

Sawada Tsunayoshi is running as fast as he can.

Why?

It's because of the silver haired man that he bumped with a while ago at Kawahira's art store.

'He looks dangerous. But why there's a hint of loneliness in his eyes?' He asked to himself.

'Maybe I am only imagining things.'

And then he remembered to check his list. He immediately open his small notebook and checked the places he would go at this night.

"Yosh! First stop, Namimori park!" And he started to head towards the direction where the park was located.

* * *

KAWAHIRA ART GALLERY:

GOKUERA'S POV~

I entered the gallery with Kawahira, and hell I'm not pleased with these paintings.

'These are all crap!' I thought as I walked faster so that the tour will end quicker.

But then something caught my eye.

A painting.

A beautiful painting at the sea at night as the moon was shining at its best. Somehow I can feel the calming waves of the ocean and the cool breeze just by looking at the said painting.

I saw the name of the painter at the right corner of the painting.

-Yozora-

Night Sky?

"So you are also captivated by his drawing, huh?" Kawahira asked me, only to be answered by a nod.

"That painter is really amazing. He is unaware that he can project different emotions with his drawing alone."

Then Kawahira revealed the painting he was holding for a while now. It was Yozora's another work of art. He gently placed the painting on the empty part of a wall.

I wanted to meet Yozora. But I don't know how and why is that like I feel like I need to meet him? I looked at the other paintings drawn by my first ever admired painter when I noticed something and I asked the old man..

"Oi, Old man, Why was all of his drawing were drawn only at night?"

As I continued. "Does he hate mornings? What a weird guy."

The owner of the store didn't looked back at me but instead he answered as he was facing the back of the wall.

"It's not like he hated it."

"Maybe it's because he can't."

"Huh?" What does he mean he can't?

"I believe you should go, boy. You still have classes tomorrow I presume?"

Right! I actually forgotten about the school thing.

"Ah. Well thanks anyway old man." Wait? Maybe he'll get me wrong and he will start to act close to me!

"But don't get me wrong. Anyone who is older than me is my enemy." I clarified and I left the store as I remembered the old man's last words.

"It's not like he hated it."

"Maybe it's because he can't."

I scratched my head. It doesn't even make sense! And then I looked up as I saw the moon shining brightly at the night sky. Just like how it shines in the painting of the ocean I saw.

Yozora.

I started walking, but not towards our home. I didn't know either and I allowed my instincts to lead over my conscious mind.

POV END

* * *

It was 3 am in the morning, and Tsuna already arrived at his last destination. The sea.

His favourite destination.

He sits in the sand near the street light, Feeling the cold breeze of the sea as he close his eyes.

'I wonder what will the sea looked like when the sun starts to rise.'

Then he looked at the moon as it illuminates the peaceful night.

Suddenly he heard someone's footsteps. He saw a familiar image.

'The guy I saw at the store!'

* * *

GOKUDERA POV

It is already 3 am in the morning when I reached my destination. The sea. It seems I was too affected by Yozora's painting.

As I walked towards the sea, I saw someone. The one I bumped into earlier. And then an idea came into my mind. Maybe he is Yozora! I was so happy that I rushed towards the boy. But then he suddenly runaway.

"Wait! I just wanted to talk to you!" As I said those words he stopped walking away but he still remained in the dark. I can only see his shadow figure.

"I'll just sit here were you came from so that you can see me." And then I saw the shadow nodded.

"Uhmm.. What are you doing here at this hour?" I begun to ask the boy.

"I just wanted to see the ocean." He answered back.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Hai?."

"Are you Yozora? The painter?" As I finally asked him. "Well, you see, I guess it's because I saw you at the store and again at this spot where Yozora's painting was based on." As I panicked that the boy might get upset or something.

But then he answered me with a nod.

"Cool! I was really amazed at your paintings! Oh! The name's Gokudera by the way." As I introduce myself.

And then I heard him giggle. I wasn't expecting him to react like that.

"Sorry if I scared you a while ago."

"It's okay." I looked him and thought I saw a glimpse of his eyes. It looked sincere and I was drawn by it.

An hour has passed.

After I told him about my silly experiences of my life, he suddenly stands and then bids me farewell. But then I asked him before he left.

"Can we meet again?"

"I guess so." He laughed then he finally runs, leaving me behind.

"Maybe I should also get going."

* * *

AND THEN THE MORNING CAME

"OI! Gokudera? Are you okay?" The baseball freak asked me as I lay at the desk, tired and sleepy.

"Looks like you didn't sleep last night hmm?" My friend Natsu added.

"Yes Natsu-sama! Since I had a great experience last night!" I happily answered.

"WHATT!" The whole students at our classroom reacted.

"It was my first time (in the ocean at night with a new friend) and it felt so great! It was tiring though!" I answered without comprehending my own terms.

"Gokudera, you don't need to shout it out loud!" Natsu-sama told me looking embarrassed?

"But why?" Before I continued answering, I didn't noticed that our demon prefect approached me and then 'bit me to death' because I was 'disturbing the peace of Nanimori',

But then I have no idea what did I just do?

I was confused as my consciousness fades away completely.

**BETA'ED BY REBI CHAN :D**

**AND THAT IS CHAPTER 3. HOHO..**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS!**

**OH AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW **

**WINKS .**

**CIAO XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Replies:

Kuroyuki34: hmm, not all. I'll be adding some twist in the story as it

And for the others Crystal 286, guests and others who followed, favorited and reviewed, thank you!

Wow! 35 follows and still counting! I didnt expect this to happen. Thank you very much guys! All of you are awesome!. (bows down)

As my way of gratitude of saying thanks! Here is chapter 4!

Oh by the way!

I DO NOT OWN KHR

IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT AMANO AKIRA SAN

* * *

**Chapter 4 As he comes with the Rain**

_5 years old Takeshi is playing baseball with his mom at the park. And after they played his mom called his attention._

_"Takeshi kun?"_

_"Hai okaasan?"_

_His mom reached something from her bag, revealing a baseball ball with a star drawn to it._

_"Here Takeshi kun, my gift for you." the blurred image of his mom smiled and then he gave the ball to him._

_"You liked it?"_

_"Cool! Arigatou Okaasan!" _

_"Your welcome dear. Now take a good care of it okay? Okaasan will get mad at you if you will lose it."_

_The boy showed his carefree smile as he's mouth slowly moved as he said_

_"I will.."_

_"_Yamamoto! Wake up! Were late for practice!"

The black haired teen slowly opened his brown eyes and now confused.

"You forgot about it? Our championship game will be two weeks from now."

_Oh yeah. The championship game. _

"We will expect great things from you again this year Yamamoto!"

"Of course!" Yamamoto laughed carelessly. "Lets do our best neh?"

Yamamoto and his team mate are about to leave the room when his silver haired friend called his attention.

"Oi baseball freak!"

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto look surprised and stares at his friend. "Your not sleepy arent you?" As he remembered the previous day when Gokudera got bitten to death by their demon prefect Hibari because of his announcement that he made.

"Shut up Yamamoto!" he blushed furiously. He's about to open his mouth but then he was hesitant to talk at first, as he looked the other way aroumd and muttered these words.

"Tch. Don't force yourself too much."

Those words that Yamamoto wanted to hear made him really happy.

And then he showed his true emotions to Gokudera.

"Arigatou Gokudera!" And then he left with a trace of happiness.

* * *

**SAWADA RESIDENCE**

8 pm in the evening.

"Tsu-kun, you ready?"

"I'll be there in a minute!"

The night child, Sawada Tsunayoshi will be having his monthly check up with his mother accompanying him. Check, advice, some medicines and leave. These were always the same routine when he was being check up his illness has no cure as of now, it was at least they could only do for him.

Tsuna hurried down the stairs, almost tripped his own feet but managed to balance his body.

"Let's go Okaasan?" Nana nodded then talked to Natsu before they leave.

"Nat-kun. I'll just accompany your brother to the care of the house while were gone okay?"

"Hai Okaasan. Take care."Natsu answered and then stared at Tsuna. _And you too Tsu-kun._

Both of their eyes saw each other's as if they understand what they wanted to tell.

And Tsuna nodded with a smile. "Hai!"

Tsuna and his mother Nana were talking cheerfully while they walked at the street together. As they passed different places where Tsuna's visiting every night, he will tell his mom and then telling his different experience enthusiastly.

And then they arrived at the hospital before they knew it.

"Ara where here already." And they entered at the hospital.

Inside the hospital is clean with adequate air ventilation, nurses were well mannered and cares for their patients and a quiet environment. Good for the patients who are recovering.

And then they reached at the room where the doctor is waiting for them.

"Good evening Mrs Sawada and to you too Tsuna-kun." As the both of them bows at the doctor as a sign of greeting and respect.

"Shall we start now?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE **

The Namimori baseball club were done at their practice.

" Yamamoto, you should focus more on your play. It seems that something's bothering you." The captain of the baseball team asked him. "You can tell me."

Yamamoto, with his usual grin told his captain not to worry.

But he was right though.

The black haired teen was actually bothered by his dream.

A dream when his mother is still alive.

And the ball that his mother gave him the day before her mother died because of a vehicular accident.

He remembered that ball. But he accidently misplaced it.

He tried to remember where could he possibly placed the ball.

_I need to find it. Or else, I cannot face my mother when the time comes._

And then he hurriedly went home.

* * *

**NAMIMORI HOSPITAL**

"Tsuna-kun, do not forget your balance diet okay? And it's good to know that you are doing well for these past weeks." Then the doctor continied. " Just be careful. Be sure you won't be exposed to the sun anymore. It's really dangerous to your health."

Tsuna looked depressed as he nodded because he knows that fact deep into his heart for a while now.

"So this would be all for this night. See you again for the next appointment?"

"Sure doctor. Thank you for taking care of my son."

And then they begun to walk home. But this time, no one talked. Nana just stared as his depressed son as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Say Tsu-kun? What would you like your bento for this night?"

"Eh?" Tsuna noticed his mother trying to cheer him up.

_Tsuna don't worry Okaasan too much. You need to be strong for her._

_That's right! _

_Be strong._

And so Tsuna smiled, unknowingly caught how he acted by his mom, which made her really happy.

" Anything Okaasan as long as youre the one who made it."

"Aww.,, Your too sweet Tsu-kun! Let me hug you!" And then his mother wraps him with a tight embrace.

Too tight..

"Mom... Cant.. Breathe..." But he's not hurt. He was touched.

* * *

**AT TAKEUSHI**

**"Tadaima Oyaji!"**

When Yamamoto reached home, he immediately searched for the missing memorabilia from his mother.

He looked every possible areas that he could think of. But still no sign of the lost item. Since he was slowly giving up in finding it, he decided to go outside to get some air.

"I'll be going out for a while oyaji. Sleepover at Gokudera's house." He told his old man.

_Good thing tomorrow's weekend._

"Okay then. Take care son. Say hello at Gokudera for me."

"I will."

As he said those words, a flashback of his dream or rather his memory suddenly showed his mind.

_"Your welcome dear. Now take a good care of it okay? Okaasan will get mad at you if you will lose it."_

_Then he replied._

_"I will.."_

"I'll better get going now Oyaji!"

And then he run so fast that he didn't know where he was going.

Until he reached an art store.

The sign of the store looked old.

And then he saw the name of the store.

KAWAHIRA ART STORE.

_I heard about this store. _

_They said they have their own art gallery._

_Gokudera also told me that he's new friend, or rather he's idol is a painter._

And then his curiousity strikes.

Maybe I 'll check it out.

As I entered the store a man formally greeted me.

"Welcome boy. What can I do for you?"

"Ojisan can I see your art gallery? I heard that some of the painting here are actually good."

"Of course, Of course you can. Follow me. My name is Kawahira by the way. The owner of this store."

"Nice to meet you Kawahira ojisan. I am Yamamoto Takeshi." Showing his usual grin.

* * *

9ART GALLERY

A lot of colorul painting welcomes Yamamoto when they arrived at the art gallery.

"Beautiful aren't they?" The boy just nodded. Unable to pick any words to describe for the beautiful paintings. He looked every work of art as he walked. Until he saw someone familiar.

"YO GOKUDERA!"

"Tch. Baseball freak what are you doing here?" Gokudera ask and looked like annoyed.

"Nothing. Just exploring the night. What about you?" as he grinned sheepishly.

"Tch. Unlike you baseball freak, I am here to admire my friend's artworks."

"You mean Yozora?" Kawahira questioned gokudera as he looked not convinced.

"Your first time Gokudera?" This time the black haired teen asked.

"Old man got a problem with that? Hmp! Of course baseball freak whoelse would it be!"

"So that's what happened! That looks interesting. Haha!" Yamamoto laughed carelessly.

"What are you thinking about Yamamoto!"

"Maa Maa. Nothing really." as he calms down Gokudera.

When the trio reached the area where Yozora's paiting were located, Yamamoto was stunned.

Of all the paintings inside the art gallery, these artworks made by Yozora was the best for him. As he admires them, he saw something that really shocked him. It was an image of his lost memorabilia from his mother. The ball was drawn at night, it was only right there at the namimori park. Of course! He must've forgot the ball over there when he was practicing.

_I need to go._

"Sorry guys but I need to go now!" And then Yamamoto run as fast as he can.

* * *

Tsuna was about to leave the house when he felt something.

Something that he needed to bring. And so he went back to his room and grab the item that he felt that he needed to bring.

_I wonder why I feel that I need to bring this? _

_Nevermind. _

As he lift his bag with his bento already inside he left the house quietly.

"Ittekimasu!"

* * *

NAMIMORI PARK

Yamamoto hurriedly search for the ball the moment he reached the park. He is so focused that he didn't noticed Gokudera followed him.

"Oi what the hell did you run over here immediately? "

He honestly didn't want to talk about it, but then Gokudera is one of his closest friends.

"I'll help you." His friend replied after he told about what he is searching for.

"Are you sure? I thought you were going to find Yozora san?"

"It's none of your business baseball freak! Besides I might see Yozora in here." Then Gokudera paused for a moment.

"Since he draw your ball in here that's why."

"Arigatou Goku chan!" Yamamoto happily teased him.

"Goku chan?" " You bastard!"

"Maa Maa. Calm down now."

As they resumed in searching for the lost item.

But after the painting as the clue, they stillc didn'nt found what they were looking for.

He was about to give up when someone came inside the park.

A boy with a brown gravity defying hair.

And he looks like his friend Sawada Natsu.

* * *

TSUNA POV

When I reached at the park, I noticed two people inside the park and looked really tired.

And then I recognized one of them. Gokudera kun. But since he didn't saw me last time, I guess it would be safe to go near after them.

_Ignore them Tsuna._

_Ignore them_

_Ignore.._

As soon as I saw the black haired man looked depressed, I can't afford to ignore him!

Maybe I could help, right?

And so I slowly approached them. Both of them glared at me like they were calculating me.

They were really scary that time. But I need to endure it so that I can ask them nicely.

One step at a time.

Careful now Tsuna.

And when I successfully managed to approach them without any injuries, I asked the black haired man first.

"E-Excu...se me? But...what are you two do..ing here in the midd..le of the ni..ght?" I stuttered while asking since its my first time talking to strangers without hiding my face.

He looked at me with his sad eyes as he answered back. "I was looking for something important that I left here for a long time. And I thought that I could still retrieve it. Maybe I was wrong."

"A-And what wo..uld be that thi..ng? May..be I can help?

"Baseball ball with a star drawn in it. It's fine really. The ball must've been destroyed by now." again with his long face.

Wait.

The ball. Now I know why something is bugging me for before I came here.

"So..rry to te..ll you oniisan? B-but the thing is." As I was talking to him, I was already reaching the item that I would give it to him.

"M-maybe this cou..ld you?" And then I put the item to his pair of hands.

"EH!" both of them were really shocked when they saw what I gave to them.

It was an old baseball ball that matches his description.

"I-I actua..lly found it here a long ti..me ago?" feeling nervous that I might say wrong terms at this time.

"I-I"

_What should I do! Maybe he's mad because I took it in here before!_

_HIEEE!_

"THANK YOU!"

"Please don't kill me! Ehh?"

"Thank you very much! I thought I will see my Okaasan's gift again. I owe you my life now."

"I-It was nothing really. I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry I took the ball before.I-I didnt know that you would search for it."

"No! I should thank you because you took it and preserved it well before I came to search for it this time."

"Tell me how could I repay you! Oh my name is Yamamoto Takeshi by the way, and this is my friend Gokudera." he smiles with a carefree atmosphere and then he pointed at Gokudera as he mentioned his name.

"Tch. Your name brat." Gokudera asked me in a very scary aura.

_What happened to the Gokudera that I bonded with at the seaside! _

"T-Tsuna. Name's Tsuna."

"Nice to meet you Tsuna! Now, how would you like me to repay you?

"No need Yamamoto san. It's fine really."

'But!"

Before he continued I acted like I was in a hurry as I bow at them before I leave.

"I'm sorry but I need to go now!" As I started to walk fast but then stopped for a moment.

"It was nice meeting the two of you by the way." And I flashed a big smile before running away.

"He's weird, But cool!" Yamamoto laughed

"What an annoying brat." Gokudera followed but actually also curious about Tsuna.

"Lucky for you baseball freak. You found your ball."

" I know. Thanks to him."

_Now I can finally focus on baseball. _

_And I'll find that guy Tsuna. We will become good friends._

_I can feel it._

" Hey Goku chan! My Pops actually wanted to say Hello."

" Goku chan? Ughh.. Tell your Pops I said Hi too."

"And one more thing. "

"Spit it out."

"Can I sleepover to your house right now?"

"NO"

* * *

**SILICY ITALY**

**An Unknown bar somewhere**.

A whole group of mafioso were chilling out when suddenly, an infant wearing a fedora hat entered.

"Oi Reborn, another mission?" A mafia looking guy asked the infant.

"Ah"

" Where are you going now? And now the bartender asked him.

"It's Japan."

ANd that would be for now.. Yawns.. Im sleepy. Goodnight everyone!

And dont forget to review,, hohoho

Ciao XD


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa guys! Hehe

Sorry for only able to update today because my hyperacidity strikes again, and It hurts so bad.

It's a bad timing for me since my mind is overflowing with ideas but then can't write it down because of my condition. But hey. I still managed to update .hehe

Enjoy people!

DO NOT OWN KHR

IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA SAN

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: DAY SKY**

It was a bright and lively morning at Namimori. People preparing for their work and students are heading to their respective schools.

That was for those who have a normal life.

Life that the Sawada Family is about to end.

* * *

"Morning Okaasan!"

"Morning Na-kun!"

The blond haired teen did his normal same routine in the morning. Eating his mom's special omelette, lazily brushing his teeth and greeting his twin brother in secret.

"Neh Na-kun! Starting today a home tutor is going to come over!"

"Wha? Could you repeat that Okaasan?" Natsu is currently organizig his bag when he heard a devastating news for him.

"Na-kun silly! I said a home tutor is going to be here starting today! And I already called them. Isn't it exciting!"

"Here is the interesting flyer in the mailbox." Natsu took the flyer as he reads it out loud.

"I will raise your child to become a leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking."

_What's with this flyer?A prank? Or maybe a scam!_ "Okaasan cancel it now!"

"But why? As long as they have a place to stay and food, they will teach you 24 hours for free!"

as his mom getting excited as she giggled. "Maybe I should prepare a feast!"

_That's even more suspicious. _

_" _I do not need a tutor Mom. I can manage." He sighs heavily and take another glance at the flyer.

_Now how can I convince mom to cancel her tutor request._

Natsu suddenly focus as he started to devise his not so evil plan to stop his unknown upcoming doom.

_"_Na-kun please?" Nana pouted like a kid. "This will benefit you more in your studies and also for Tsu-kun neh?" and she beamed her brightest smile.

_I give up. _

"You win Okaasan."

"YEY!" She suddenly jumped, kiss Natsu on his cheeks making him blush and quickly runs into the kitchen to prepare for a large feast for later.

"Okaasan your not a child anymore! Really now." Natsu told his mom but deep inside he felt glad and touched by his mother's action.

"Maybe having a tutor is not a bad idea."

He muttered as he was about to leave the house.

He saw someone.

A baby infront of their front door.

"Eeh? Baby are you lost?" The blond haired teen asked curiously as his mom also followed.

"Ara! Hello there baby! Don't be scared we will help you." as she is smiling ever so brightly.

The baby wearing a fedora hat and a black suit suddenly jumped on top of Natsu's head as he started to speak.

"Ciaossu! I am the home tutor Reborn"

Natsu processed every detail on his mind about the baby as his tutor?

_I am young. _

_Well certainly he is young. WAY TO YOUNG! _

_And good looking?_

Now, as he recall Reborn's image.

Hmmm..

_That really didnt fit the description. _

"You want to die Baka Natsu?" Reborn's onyx eyes shines and glared at Natsu.

"You really need a tutor." he clicks his tounge 3 times before continuing. "You can't even appreciate living beings with good looking features."

_'What? Can he read minds?_

"WHAT..." Natsu was about to talk but Reborn suddenly cut in.

"Good morning Mrs Sawada."

_Oi baby I am still talking to you!"_

"Ara Reborn you can call me Mamman."

_"Hey Reborn! " He's ignoring me._sweatdropped.

"If you say so Mamman. Thank you for inviting me here."

_"Hello? Somebody there?"_

_"_It should be me thanking you for offering your tutoring session for free!"

_"Am I neglected?"_

_"_It can't be helped. It is my job to help these child to become a great leader in the future."

When Reborn smirked Natsu suddenly shivered. _Is he talking about me? _

_"_Na-kun should you be going to school now?"

"Oh no! I am late already! Later mom!" Natsu hurriedly dashed out the house.

* * *

" What's with that baby? Ughhh. He acts like he's an adult or something." He is currently analyzing about his baby home tutor.

"Because I am the world's greatest hitman."

"Yeah right. "

.

.

.

"Wait a minute."

He saw Reborn suddenly popped from nowhere now standing in front of him.

"When did you.."

"Just now."

"Baby I don't have time with you. I am already running late and Hibari will bite me to death!"

"Is he that strong?" Reborn asked his student that is currently shaking in fear when they arrived at the school entrance.

"More than you could have imagined."

Reborn smirked on this, since he can evaluate his student's strength and also a possibility of joining this Hibari in his famiglia.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

The strong winds blows the cherry blossoms creating a beautiful scenery.

And then a black haired prefect holding a pair of tonfas walks at the background with his killing intent overflowing.

You're late herbivore."

"Please do not bite me to death Hibari senpai!"

"I'll bite you to death."

_Run Natsu! Run!_

"Escape with your dying will!" Reborm shifted his lizard pet leon into a gun and shot poor Natsu in the head.

_I felt regret. If only I can escape fromgetting bitten to death by Hibari san. _

Natsu lied for a moment like a dead man. Then, a fire in his forehead ignited as his clothewererd ripped off mysteriously leaving only his boxers intact.

"REBORN! ESCAPE TO BE BITTEN TO DEATH WITH MY DYING WILL!"

And like a wild animal, Natsu run as fast as he can as he went inside the school. The prefect however becomes more irritated as he followed the man who run for his life with only his boxers.

"Dorrrryyyyaaaaa!" Natsu shouted as he run and run, passing every person who are walking at the hallway.

Including Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Looking sharp as ever Sawada!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY SASAGAWA SENPAI!"

_That Sawada, having his morning jog until school._ The captain of the boxing club thought.

"He should really join the boxing club to the EXTREME!"

Natsu run until he reached his destination. His classroom.

As he opened the door. They saw him.

With only his boxers.

He realized it only when the fire on his forehead disappeared.

_My normal and happy school life is finally ruined. NO!_

"KYAAHHH!" The girls shouted when they saw Natsu.

"So Hot!"

'And dreamy!"

As for the boys.

"What the hell Sawada do not show off."

"Haha Perverted Sawada version."

Their homeroom teacher finally recovered from shock.

"Sawada wear clothes now!"

"Hai!" He responded.

"Natsu-sama!" Gokudera handed his PE uniform to Natsu.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun."

The demon prefect Hibari Kyouya is watching his prey from the other school building.

"Lucky herbivore."

Reborn observed his student for the whole day.

Sawada Natsuyoshi has a charisma that draws other people near him. He can actually talk and bond to all of his classmates without any problems as he accepts everything. It's also unknown to him that he has a good leadership skills.

Day

Sky that accepts everyone.

A good trait that a boss should have.

Better check the other twin.

"Mamman I'm back."

_"_Ara welcome back Reborn-kun."

_"_Mamman do you have espresso in here?"

"Of course, just wait for a minute Reborn kun. Feel at home neh?" Then Reborn nodded.

He went upstairs checked at Natsu's room first. As he entered the room, he saw several mangas scattered at the floor and an exam paper. _70 percent. Average indeed. _

The room was designed in a simple way, the walls were coloured in green, and brightly lightened by the inviting sunlight in the morning. He closed the door and then went to the other room.

He was invited by a dark and cold surrounding. The rooms have the same designs, the difference is the window on this particular room is tightly closed. If you take a quick glance, you would probably think that there's no one inside. But if you look closer, you will find the room neatly arranged, a sign that so, eone is usingcthe said room. Reborn further entered the room, approaching the sleeping figure of the brunet.

"Ciaossu."

The brunet didn't respond. instead he just shifted his position while he sleeps.

_Sawada Twins._

_Turtur I mean tutoring them would be interesting. _He smirked and left the brunet quietly.

* * *

"I'm home!" Natsu entered the house

"Welcome back Na-kun!"

"Baka Natsu." Reborn currently sipping his espresso.

"Reborn what did you do to me back there?" Natsu went near Reborn and showed his teary eyed expression.

"Baka Natsu , a boss shouldn't show his weaknesses."

"Boss?"

Before Natsu could comprehend Reborn's words, a loud shout was heard coming from the younger twin's room.

TSUNA POV

_It was a typical day at Namimori.I was resting inside my room when a small baby told me to make Okaasan stay inside the house since it could be dangerous and then he would be going to back up my brother and then he left quickly. Why is there a baby inside my room ? I didn't even know him. And so I ignored him. My mind was fully awake and have nothing to do, I decided to went downstairs checking if the windows were closed. Then I heard the front door mom was already outside and as she started to move, a group of men in black suits suddenly grabbed her. And There I was , inside the house as I panicked, trying to figure out how can I save Okaasan without exposing myself to sunlight._

_"Le tue ultime parole?" The acting leader of the group finally spoke in italian with his low pitched voice._

_I know what it means. It said any last words, a dangerous term and it was directed to my mom. I gulped and desperately hold the door and when I was about to open it, she spoke._

_"No matter what happens to me, do not open the door. You are there, aren't you?" _

_"Che cosa sta dicendo? Facciamo solo ucciderla gia."_

_(What is she saying? Let us just kill her already.)One of the members suggested and so a countdown started. _

_3_

_Wait.._

_2_

_Please. . Tears fell started to fall._

_1_

_NOOO! My eyes widened with fear._

_0_

"AAAHHHHHHH!" As I let out a hysterical shout that echoed to the entire house.

_I can still feel the fear and the hurt in my chest._

_Is it my fault?_

I found myself sweating a lot and felt my tears freely flowing as I gasped for air.

Thank God it was only just a dream.

And then I heard two loud footsteps coming towards my room. My door opened revealing Okaasan and Natsu looking worried.

Before Okaasan could even speak, I launched quickly on her side and hug her as I let my emotions break free.

After I calmed down, they asked me regarding that horrible dream but then I thought it would best not to talk about it.

_"_I'm fine mom. I promise." and reassured them wearing a smile on my face.

"You could tell us when you are ready Tsuna." Natsu stared with concern and I replied with a nod.

"Ciaossu." I searched for that foreign voice, surveyed at my surroundings until I saw a baby.

He looked strangely familiar to me, and I tried to recall where and when did I encounter him.

My eyes suddenly widened when I remembered when did I encounter the baby.

It was that dream.

Unconsciously spacing out, The baby suddenly appeared in front of me.

I was so surprised that I fell on my own.

"Nice to meet you Dame Tsuna." as he adjusted his fedora hat.

"Who are you?"

"Ara Tsu-kun, he's the home tutor that I hired for the both of you." Nana oblivious on her surroundings.

"The name's Reborn Dame Tsuna."

_Did you agree with this? _I stared at Natsu, trying to talk with him using only eye contact.

_We often do this when we were kids. Like a telepathy. _

_Ugh..unfortunately yes. _As he shrugged.

_Then goodluck for the both of us. _And both of them sync in accepting defeat. Sighs.

"Be ready Baka Dame twins."

DUN DUN, CHAPTER 5 END

WELL SEE YOU SOO AGAIN GUYS!

Thank you for following, favourating and for the reviews. hehe

All of you guys are my inspiration in writing this. :) didnt expect to have 53 follows. Wahh! So happy.

Ouch. Damn hyperacidity.

As for my replies:

AkazukinXIII thank you very much for appreciating it., lightens up my mood while in pain.

Guest san. Uhmm. I'll try? Hehe, I do not promise though since I have a lot in mind about the next chapter. But if there's a chance. I will do your request without fail. XD

see you again awesome readers!

I'll update again when I get better

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! After my hyperacidity and my fever, im back once again. Hehe

Now here's my 6th chapter

Enjoy awesome readers!

CHAPTER 6:

NIGHT SKY

"I'll be going now!"

"Be careful Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna walks out of the house and then stopped after a a few steps.

"Neh Reborn san?" Tsuna unsure what to address their new tutor.

"Reborn is fine." His tutor answered at his student while he was comfotably sits at the brunet's hair. "You do have a softer hair than your brother."

_Is that even a compliment? _Tsuna sighs sweatdropped and then proceeds to his question.

"Okay Reborn. Are you sure about this?" He scratched his cheeks as he looks embarrassed. "Hanging out with me at this time?" and now he felt his face became hot.

"Ah, there should be no problems right?"

"Apparently there is!" Tsuna's voice sounder louder and higher than usual.

"I mean a baby should sleep at night to grow!" He sounded like a concerned brother to his younger brother.

"Very well. I can take the opportunity to sleep while you headed to your destination and wake up upon arriving." Reborn tipped his fedora hat and smiled slightly because he felt the brunet actually worried for him.

"If you say so. Go ahead and sleep first then."

And like ca blink of an eye, he heard a weird snore coming from the baby on the top of his hair.

Tsuna smiled to himself and then began to head towards the town he passed by different establishments, he carefully checked his reflection just to make sure the baby's condition. Untilche saw his reflection as clear as the night, his tutor sleeping with his eyes widely opened and a weird bubble coming from his nose. _And when did he changed in his pajamas?_ Tsuna shook his head and proceeded to his next destination.

KAWAHIRA ART STORE

"Kawahira ojisan?" Tsuna softly spoke but cheerfully greeted the shop's owner.

"Hey there Yozora-kun." Tsuna sweatdropped when he heard his other name being used at him. _Wait._

_"_Your Italian friend is currently at the art gallery, want to see him?"

_Maybe next time._

Kawahira teased the brunet causing the boy's cheek to turn redder than usual but then noticed a small figure on top of his client's head.

"Yozora-kun whose that little guy over there?" He pointed on top of Tsuna's head.

Both of them heard a sudden popping sound and then followed by a familiar voice.

"Ciaossu!"

_Oh no! He's already awake! He should'nt find out my secret._ He sweatdropped as he thought about it.

"What an interesting friend you have here with us Yozora-kun."

The brunet Immediately grabbed Kawahira and then whispered. "Kawahira-ojisan please do not call me by that name in here, he might discover it and Gokudera too!" Then the boy double checked his surroindings.

Clear.

Unfortunately for him, Kawahira didn't understand a thing because the boy actually stuttered while explaining and so the only word he can remember was Gokudera. _Maybe he doesn't want me to tell Gokudera kun?_

_"_Mr. Kawahira. My name is Reborn and I'm his tutor." Reborn glared at his student that was about to faint from nervousness. _An interesting reaction. Hiding something from me Tsuna? ._

"I am curious about you calling my student Yozora?" He held leon, his pet partner sitting on the side of his fedora hat as he shifted uim from a gun and then back to his original form.

"Well Reborn-san, you see Tsunayoshi pai.."

"OJISAN!" Tsuna raised his voice without realizing it. _Need to leave now._

" Eto Kawahira ojisan i'm only here for today. To get my canvas back? I accidentaly left it here yesterday. "

"Ah of course. Just wait for a moment." And then the shop owner left the two alone...

"Oi Tsuna. Or should I also call you Yozora?" Reborn, now releasing his threatening aura.

Tsuna gulped as his anxiety increases. _Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no. . ._

"Don't play dumb Yozora-kun." The sadistic baby cutely spoke while he reach for Leon.

The frightened boy watched Leon shifts to a gun.

A gun that might his life right here, right now.

"A-Alright! I-I'll explain it l-later." Tsuna already on his panic anxiety level and now cannot focus on anything around him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun here's your can..vas." Kawahira returned and saw the brunet looks paler as sheet and his tutor Reborn smiles brightly. ( Which is very scary. I think. Haha)

"I-I" Tsuna bowed simultaneously and left the store quickly.

"Hmm.. I wonder." Kawahira chuckled to his own. And then he sits in his usual chair, relaxing when the Italian looking student suddenly grab his shirt.

"I herad someone just now Old man." His glare looks like he was about to attack someone.

"Is that Yozora-san?" As if on cue the boy's expression changed into something unimaginable.

The violent student now looked like a puppy as his emerald eyes sparks so brightly and the owner swear he saw an imaginary tail of the said student.

"Yo.. I mean just a regular costumer Gokudera-kun."Kawahira told the silver haired man in a normal tone although inside, he's already panicking.

"I see" Gokudera felt disappointed because he didnt get a chance to meet his favorite and friend painter. _Next time, I'll get some more sleep in the morning so that I find him again. _

As he finally cheered himslef up, he decided to leave the store.

"I'll come back again old man."

He's safe. The owner's shoulder relaxed as soon as he saw the retreating figure of Gokudera.

He' s thankful as he check his still intact body and alive.

He released a heavy sigh before sitting to his chair again. _How's Tsunayoshi's doing right now?_

AT NANIMORI SHRINE

After the not so long walk, Tsuna already regained his composure and was grateful to reached Namimori Shrine safely without remembering how did he get there.

_Did I forget something important?_

"Now that we're here, explain."

_Of course Reborn._

And then his memories rewinded so quickly just like a movie scenes.

"HHIIEE"

"NOW." the voice sounded with full authority, demanding answers now.

_Okay take a deep breath Tsuna, and calm yourself up. _He inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly.

And he felt his confidence building up.

Reborn saw his studet's eyes for a moment, a fierce amber coloured eyes but then after a blink it returned to his usual caramel brown round eyes.

"I am actually a painter but not oficially bearing the name Yozora." He paused for a while and looked at Reborn , now listening intently.

"If you want, you can view my weird painting at the art gallery of Kawahira ojiisan's." He lightened his mood and now smiling. "Sketching makes me alive due to unknown reasons, weird huh? "

"I agree." his tutor answered to him making him chuckle a little. He holds his canvas, as he slides his right hand to its surface.

"I would only be satisfied if I succesfully fullfill the main reasons of why am I continuing to paint."

"And what is that?"

"Eh? Probably you'll laugh at me since I think others would say it lame but. . . . I just wanted to preserve the moments I have in my life and most importantly to make someone happy with those paintings as much as my family." His tutor sipping his magically appeared espresso nodded and had dared not to say a word. "If you recall at the house, there's a painting at the living room right? It was actually my first painting I've ever had though im not included at there, my family attached my picture in the middle." He laughed a little while rembering the painting's condition. "It was also my first time giving something to them that I managed to make them happy, despite that they didn't know it was me though." He stared at the dark sky illuminated by the moonlight.

"So I begged you my beloved tutor do not tell them. Please?" His round brown eyes pleading to the hard onyx eyes of his tutor.

And the result...

"Fine." the only word he managed to say because he was greatly affected by those eyes full of emotions.

"Thank you Reborn!" He bowed simultaneously as he repeat those words."

"Stop or I'll change my mind."

"Hai!"Now the brunet felt relieved he can now begin his purpose on coming to the said place.

"This may take a while so you can actually sleep while i'm finishing this painting."

Reborn nodded and hopped to his student's shoulders and decided to sleep, only faking it while he watch his student hold his brush as he starts to draw his empty canvas.

His hand moves like a water flowing freely as the brush leaving a trail that magically transforms into something real and full of life image. Every stroke makes the Namimori Shrine scenery became clearer in the canvas and for Reborn, those strokes are inducing him to sleep and actually fell asleep after focusing watching the said happening.

Tsuna actually felt it while he was busy doing his painting and he managed to smile before he focused again.

And after more than an hour...

"It's done!" He unconsciously said it out of happiness. His face now have some trace of different paint used. _Another painting that hopefully can make people smile when they see this._

Reborn woke up after hearing Tsuna's spoke. "Not bad." _It was actually good. A real deal, not just some amateur painting. _But then he felt a sudden change of his student's aura. From a colorful to a cold and sad one.

"Neh Reborn. Are you going to risk your own life to someone you love the most?" the brunet suddenly asked out of the blue since he remembered his dreadful nightmare.

"Sorry I.."

"Was it your nightmare?" Reborn asked with a little bit of concern in his voice. Tsuna just nodded.

"I do not know what was your dream about. But no matter what happens, always come out alive with that someone. Understand?"

Tsuna nodded as his bangs hiding his expressions. "Ah. No matter what happen, I'll protect them." _though I cannot guarantee my safety. _He smiled with a little trace of sadness.

"We should head back now." Tsuna stretched his hands and let a big yawn. He supported his body to rise up and began cleaning and covering his art with a white cloth. _Better hurry to hide this at my room while they are still asleep. _

Reborn watches his student doing his aftercare.

In the midst of the night.

A sky that protects those who are important to him.

He doesnt mind being left in the dark.

As long as people around him shines brightly.

_Youre lucky Iemitsu , to have a twins like them. I'm impressed._He smirked as he hopped back to the brunet's hair. "Listen Tsuna. Tomorrow, you should already be awake when your brother comes home. Both of you shall have my first lesson. "

"Really!" The brunet felt really excited when he heard his tutor's announcement.

"And mind you. If you are still asleep, even for just a minute, I'll punish you. " And there it goes again, his threatening gaze.

"Hai!" _Is he joking? Its not funny. So scary..._

_"_I'm not joking Dame Tsuna. Scared much?"

_Does he read minds? This is crazy!_

"You could say that." _Dame Baka twins alright._

_This is messed up!_ Tsuna complained In his thoughts.

_Can somebody please save me!_

Meanwhile:

"Wha?.. Did I just heard someone?" Natsu suddenly awaken because of a voice pleading for help.

_My imagination?_

_TBC_

TADA! XD

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, OHO,,

THANKS FOR READING AWESOME READERS. MWAHHHH..

OH! AND ALSO FOR FOLLOWING FAVORITING THIS STORY! BOWS DOWN


	7. Chapter 7

TADDA! HEY IM BACK ONCE AGAIN!

AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND MAKING THIS STORY YOUR FAVORITES!

ARIGATOU MINNA!

REPLIES:

crystal286 and belladu57: Thank you very much for your wonderful review guys! so happy! :D

shadowmarialove: haha. i think so too. Though I also do not know if its real or not. :P

kazuri-yuko98: Thank you very much! im so happy that you actually loved it. :D do not worry, i'll be updating this at least once a week. ;)

:Faliara: Thank you very much for reviewing and appreciating the story even though you my grammar sucks, hoho. :P yeah. no plans on bringing out shamal on the for now.

SkyTuna7227: Thank you for finding this story awesome! hehe. really appreciated it

FangirlOfDOOOOOM: Wahhh.. Thank you very much for reviewing and also for thanking me!. Greatly appreciated it. Bows down. :D

DO NOT OWN KHR

AMAMO AKIRA SAN DOES

CHAPTER 7

TWINS NIGHT OUT

"WHAT?" The Sawada twins both shouted at the same time as their voiced was heard throughout the house.

"Ara! Those boys are more energetic than usual." Nana giggled as she was cooking for their dinner.

* * *

"Yes Baka Dame twins." He was amused on the twins when Reborn told them the truth.

"Me a mafia boss? You must mistaken me from someone else Reborn! " Sawada Natsuyoshi unable to calm himself and he began to walk as he phase himself back and forth while Tsuna observes his brother but was also confused on what's really happening right now.

"I'm not mistaken Baka Natsu. You are the next heir of Vongola, the most influential and strongest mafia famiglia in the whole world."

"B-But how? We're not related to any mafia people!." Tsuna asked their tutor.

Reborn brings out a diagram of the Sawada family history. Starting from Giotto and ends with their names Tsunayoshi and Natsuyoshi. "This Giotto here is your great great great grandfather and was the one who founded the Vongola." Reborn paused for a moment and take a sip of his espresso. "And then one day, he retired from his position and migrated here at Japan. And here, he build his new family."

Natsu was actually surprised on finding out that they were a direct descendant of a mafia boss.

"H-How about the other candidates? I am not the only candidate right?" Natsu asked, hoping the other candidates would get the title instead of him.

"They are all dead."

The twins shivered at the same time when they heard the word DEAD.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The twins were at sync again as they intently looked at Reborn.

"Of course they killed each other for the title, until you're the only one left alive."

" But I can't! I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Natsu still complaining. "It's dangerous! Just find other suitable person for the title." Now straightened himself up and about to leave his room when he heard Reborn.

"Well there's still your younger twin. He will have the title instead of you." Reborn smirked as he now stares at the brunet now sweating because of nervousness.

"What are you saying Reborn? I can't! I" Tsuna is already panicking. Its really impossible for him to become a leader.

"You can dame Tsuna."

"W-Wait Reborn! It's dangerous for him! " Natsu worriedly looked at Tsuna and then shifted his gaze to Reborn.

"Outside world is dangerous Baka Natsu."

"F-Fine! I'll take it." The blond haired teen decided to take his title, the vongola decimo.

"Good answer Baka Natsu. Do not worry, I'll train the both of you to be able to protect your own and your love ones."

Both of them nodded in defeat.

"Boys! Dinners ready!"

"Let's go now, i'm hungry and Mamman's waiting for us." Reborn opened the door first and left leaving the twins at the room.

'Neh Natsu nii?" Tsuna was the first to break the silence.

"What?"

" I'm sorry for not helping you escape your title a while ago." He stared at Natsu felt dissapointed to his own self.

"Baka! You shouldn't be sorry!" Natsu accidentally scolded his twin like one of his classmates and when he realized it, he smacked his own face real hard."I-I'm sor.."

"N-No! It's fine. Really." Tsuna now trying to hold his laugh because of his brother's response. "I think we should head downstairs."

Natsu nodded and both of them left the room. They walk downstairs together for the firsr time though it's better if they didn't.

Because both of them tripped in a mysterious way and came down crashing with each other. Both of them have the same expression and position of their landing which made Nana worried but happy when she saw their state.

"Tsu-kun, Na-kun are you two alright?"

The twins positioned themselves as they sit and left a heavy sigh and muttured the same words at the same time.

"Somehow." unknowingly in sync while Nana was amazed on how his twins were acting.

"Oi Baka Natsu."

"What is it Reborn?" Natsu lazily asked his tutor while he gently touches his not so painful bruise he got from the earlier fall.

"You and I will accompany Dame Tsuna outside later on." _W-What? B-but! _Natsu is panicking inside. He was usually shy to his younger brother that's why he only managed to converse to Tsuna for not long.

"No but's Baka Natsu. Tomorrow's a weekend after all."

_But this is too sudden!_ Natsu looked at Reborn with his pleading eyes.

"NO Baka Natsu." His pleading eyes didn't affect Reborn and made him more nervous.

Tsuna was actually happy since they will accompany him later on and was quite amused about Reborn not actually affected by his brother's famous pleading eyes. But then, he remebered yesterday's incident where he tried copying his brother's technique and it was successful on his part.

_I wonder why?_

"Dame Tsuna." He snapped back from his thoughts when he was called by Reborn.

"H-hai!"

"You will be in charge for us later on. So you better get ready and tour us."

"Like a tour guide? It's not necessary Reborn." The brunet yawns as he feels his drowsiness.

Though his intuition remind him that it's not a good idea to defy Reborn's orders.

He saw the baby smirked and looked at the brunet painting in the living room.

"Mamman what a lovely painting, do you know who painted it?" His eyes suddenly sparked out of curiousity for the brunet's reaction.

"Ara, now that you mention it Reborn kun, that painting suddenly popped out from nowhere. Do you know who painted it?

Tsuna's brows twitch as he gulped and looked at Reborn.

_That's unfair! Blackmailing, that is._As he sweat dropped.

"Hey I'll do it. I'll do it." He whispered at Reborn's ear.

"No Mamman, just curious that's all. But I can inform you if i'll have an idea."

"Aww.. And I thought you already knew who painted it."

_You actually nailed it okaasan. _The brunet told to himself.

After those situations, they started their not so normal dinner with Reborn now eating with them now as their new additional member of the house.

"Hmm..." Natsu, busy on munching his food as he looks incredibly hungry.

"Ara be careful Na-kun or you'll choke."

" Hmmma..iii" looked at his mom as he nodded not looking at his food. Reborn take this opportunity to snatch a piece of meat on his students plate. He thought that no one saw it happened. Apparently not.

Tsuna actually saw it, and he was actually laughing on his mind. _Poor Natsu nii. _

When the blond haired teen is about to resume his meal, he noticed one of his meat gone missing.

He instantly looked at Reborn and saw the baby, about to eat his precious meat.

"Oi Reborn! Give my meat back!"

Reborn mercilessly chew his student's meat. "It's your fault, not looking at your food. Life is always about survival baka Natsu. And it's your duty to protect your own food." The baby proudly explained to his student.

"But this is not a battlefield Reborn!" He complained.

"Ara do not worry Na-kun we still have plenty of foods left." Nana smiled and then she saw Tsuna.

The brunet was silently looking at his only egg now accidentaly dropped at the floor. The boy was disappointed because it was his favorite but he was unable to taste it even a bite, nothing.

He wanted to eat it, no matter what happens! And then he saw his Older brother's plate. Natsu's egg is still not touched yet. And now his good and bad side now battling inside his head.

Take it

Do not take it

Take it.

But Tsuna has this kind nature that he doesn't want to just snatch food from others.

_No, I won't take it._

Although when he heard Reborn's explanation to Natsu,

_ "Life is always about survival baka Natsu. And it's your duty to protect your own food."_

his mind automatically answered.

_I'll take it._

In just a blink of an eye, he snatched his brothers egg and ate it as fast as he can.

Nana saw the whole situation, and she was laughing inside. _That sneaky Tsu-kun._

_"_Anyways! I'll make sure that the remaining food in my plate won't get snatched by the likes of you!" Natsu after complaining now turn his gaze back to his own plate only to find out that his egg is gone.

_What? Don't tell me._

He looked at Tsuna now swallowing his treasured eggs.

_NO!_

"Dear brother, you betrayed me!" Natsu looks really shocked at his twin brother's deed.

Tsuna however looks at his brother and only to reply with his sheepish grin.

"Reborn what did you do to my brother?" Natsu began complaining again nonstop while Tsuna tries to calm his brother and Nana happily continued her meal while watching his twins and Reborn.

"No! Tsuna won't chose an egg over me! You did something to him Reborn! I just knew it!" Tsuna sweat dropped at this. He actually chose the egg than his brother for that one moment only. While Reborn smirked and spoke while directing his gaze to Tsuna. "Now you learned your first lesson Dame Tsuna. Survival is very important." And the brunet nodded his head.

"Reborn do not ignore me!"

And the Sawada Family dinner ended with Natsu complaining non stop at Reborn while Nana and Tsuna happily clean and washed the dishes.

After that lively dinner.

"Neh Natsu nii if your coming with me, you'd better wear a thick jacket even you have a strong tolerance in cold temperatures." Tsuna suggested as he saw his older twins clothes with only a shirt, plain jeans and blue snickers while he wears a thick sky blue jacket with number 27 embedded on it, brown pants and orange snickers.

"Oh, okay then." The older twin nodded as he went to his closet and wore his favorite orange jacket.

"You two ready?"

"Hai kaasan" the twins answered with unsure expression.

"Take care, both of you okay? And Natsu?"

"Hai?"

"Enjoy your night." Nana smiled at him.

"I will."

Ittekimasu! ( We're going!)

"Both of you do not forget to go home early!" Nana waved as she stare at his two twins walked along.

_Time sure flies fast. _She smiles to herself and went inside the house_._

* * *

"Neh Tsuna we're we headed?" Natsu asked as he yawn, fighting his drowsiness.

Tsuna scratched his head. He doesn't have any plans for this night actually. He just wanted to bring his painting at Kawahira's though he cant do that because of his brother.

_"_Maybe we'll go to the shopping district first."

As they walked together, both of the twins were silent again. This made Reborn irritated while he is sitting at Tsuna's fluffy hair.

_Still shy I see._

_"_Dame Tsuna talk."

"Hai?" The brunet was confused._ Why does he need to talk_.

"I might fell asleep if your too quiet."

Tsuna frowns at first but decided to follow Reborn or he'll be blackmailed again.

"This route is always my path whenever I 'll be going out." He started. "And this house" As he pointed a yellow colored house. "There were times that when I pass by, I can hear this man yelling. Hmm.. I forgot I think it was.."

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yeah like that." Tsuna pointed out as his eyes were closed.

Natsu sweatdropped as he heard that familiar voice. _Sasagawa senpai. Need to leave here or I'll be joining the boxing club._

" Hey we should go, we might disturb his night practice!" He immediately grabbed Tsuna and run away from the yellow colored house. _You know him? _Tsuna looked at Natsu as his curiousity strikes. _You could say that._

* * *

When they reached the shopping district tired from running, they sat for a while.

Tsuna catches his breath while Natsu gave him bottled water.

_Thanks. _He looked at Natsu and smiles.

"Haah. I haven't run like that in ages." Tsuna still panting from their long run.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"This will be included as your training dame Tsuna." Tsuna nodded and Reborn hopped into the table.

"Now that we're here, we should find something to do." Natsu suggested as he began to find something that might entertain them. His eyes scanning the area, only to find several open store until he spotted someone, a black haired teen juggling a sushi with an older man with him showing his cutting skills outside the sushi shop named Takeushi.

_Yamamoto?_

Natsu decided to go closer unknowingly being followed by Tsuna and Reborn.

"Yamamoto?" Natsu confirmed his suspicion when he finally saw his friend I a closer view.

"Yo Natsu! " His baseball friend called him.

"Good evening Yamamoto san." He bows down as he greeted Yamamoto's dad.

"Good evening Natsu, it's really rare seeing you at this hour." Yamamoto's dad asked him.

"It's nice walking at night for a change." Natsu chuckled for a little.

"Sushi! Looks tasty." A brown with gravity defying hair suddenly appears and looks at the sushi's like he wanted a bite.

"You can have one young man." Yamamoto Tsuyoshi offered one of the sushi to the boy.

"Tsuna! You scared me!" Natsu actually shocked because of his twin and Reborn suddenly appeared from nowhere.

Yamamoto Takeshi looked at Tsuna and remembered the incident when he was searching for his ball.

"Tsuna! Remeber me?" Yamamoto immediately went near to Tsuna while the brunet happily nodded as he chew the sushi inside his mouth.

"Delicious." Tsuna now craving for more but chose to eat no more.

"Hey Natsu you know Tsuna?" Yamamoto became confused as he called his friend and Tsuna's name. "Both of your name's are just like being jumbled " Yamamoto laughed in a carefree way.

"Well you see Yamamoto he is my younger twin." Natsu explained while Tsuna after eating the sushi suddenly went hiding on his twin's back.

Yamamoto look at Tsuna's features. _He does look like Natsu, although their hair color is different, Natsu's eyes were much calmer than him and Natsu 's height is a little higher than him. _

"Hello Yamamoto san." The brunet smiled shyly and bows down. "M-My name's Sawada T-tsunayoshi."

"Nice to meet you again Tsuna!" Yamamoto happily shakes Tsuna's hand and then asked just out of curiousity.

"Hey Tsuna where do you study? You have the same year as us in school right?" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly.

"Well about that Tsuna ha-" Natsu answered but interrupted when Tsuna suddenly cut in.

"Actually Yamamoto-san I am only studying at home. We do have a home tutor." He laughed a little as he explained.

"That's me." Reborn suddenly appeared still holding a piece of sushi.

"Ciaossu Yamamoto."

"Kid! I remembered you at school ." Yamamoto let out his happy grin.

_Good observations Yamamoto Takeshi. _Reborn thought as he smirked. "Ah. That's me, i'm also Natsu's tutor afrer all, observing him from afar is my job."

"Well Tsuna, I'll be much fun if you go and study with us at school! You'll meet a lot of friends if you go there!" The baseball player told the brunet.

"Ah. I'll think about it." He smiled but didn't show his true emotions to show up.

He really does want to go to school with them. He really do. But he can't. Tsuna looks down to control his emotions as his bangs hiding his eyes.

Natsu saw his twin as he silently cries. He went near to his twin and hang his arms to his twins shoulder.

"Neh Tsuna I wanted to go somewhere."

"Eh? Where?"

"Namimori middle." Natsu grinned happily and looked at his twin brother.

"Are we allowed to go there?" Tsuna asked with a hint of excitement.

"We're just going to take a peak outside. He's not going to bite us to death." Natsu now pertaining to their demon prefect Hibari Kyouya that patrols their school for 24 hours.

_This is the least that I could do for him._ Natsu thought as he looks at his twin now smiling happily again.

_Baka Natsu now acting as an older brother now? _Reborn observed Natsu as he tipped his fedora and secretly smiled as he was happy by his student's actions.

"I'll be joining you guys!" Yamamoto happily volunteered. "But before that, can we go somewhere?" He requested.

"Uhmm. Sure Yamamoto, though can I ask where 's that?" Natsu curiously asked Yamamoto.

"You'll know when we get there! Haha"

"Pops I'll be leaving with my friends for a while, can you manage?"

"Of course son! Have a nice trip with your friends okay?"

"Sure pops!" Yamamoto waved at his father while Tsuna and Natsu bows at the same time.

Yamamoto saw this and he finds it interesting to see twins in sync.

"Yeah, I thought about that too." Reborn told Yamamoto as he smirk before he hopped back at the brunet's hair.

"Lets go Yamamoto."

"A-ah."

And then the twins followed Yamamoto's lead.

Natsu have no idea where they were going but as for Tsuna, he knows the path really well.

_Don't tell me._

* * *

"Were here!" Yamamoto happily announced as soon as they arrived at an old store.

_I knew it!_ Tsuna panicked a little when he saw the familiar sign Kawahira Art Store.

"What are we going to do here?" Natsu curiously asked his friend as he yawns again now his sleep slowly visiting him.

"We'll Pick up Gokudera inside. "

"He's here?" Natsu surprised when he heard Gokudera name.

"Yeah. He's here every Friday." As they entered.

"Good evening? May I help you?" Kawahira welcomed his new clients and he saw Tsuna and a look alike Sawada. _Is this his twin?_

"Welcome Tsunayoshi kun" Kawahira smiles softly at the nervous looking brunet.

'Hello Kawahira san." He smiled as he cautiously looked at his surroundings.

"You knew him Tsuna?" Natsu asked when he heard the owner welcomed Tsuna. The brunet looked at him as he nodded.

"Kawahira ojisan is Gokudera-san inside?"

"The deliquent looking student? Yeah, he's inside." Kawahira stood up from his seat and escorted them inside the art gallery.

Natsu, being his first time inside was actually amazed at the different paintings that was displayed.

"They're beautiful." the words that he only managed to say, almost forgetting their reason why they are inside.

"Now where Gokudera might be?" Yamamoto looks at every corner, while Tsuna continued walking, unconsciously headed where his paintings where displayed.

_Here._

When he arrived, he noticed the silver haired student standing in front of his painting as the student smiles.

Tsuna the moment he saw the student's reaction felt really happy inside. To be able to make someone smile by his paintings.

"Oi brat what are you doing here?" Gokudera finally felt his presence asked him.

"A-ah. Well I"

"Gokudera-kun?" Natsu saw his friend Gokudera and called him.

"Natsu-sama!" His emerald eyes sparks as he looks at Natsu.

"Yo Gokudera we came to pick you up!" Yamamoto called Gokudera's attention.

"Natsu sama, where are we going?"

"Actually Gokudera-kun , I'm going to tour my twin brother to our school."

"Twin?" Gokudera confused on what he just heard. Twin?

"You mean?"

"Yup my twin, younger brother?" Natsu confirmed as he pointed at Tsuna, now bows infront at Gokudera.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you again Gokudera-san."

"Again?"

"We encountered your twin with baseball freak when we were looking for his ball." Gokudera told Natsu proudly and he pointed at Yozora's one of his painting featuring Yamamoto's missing ball before.

Tsuna secretly smiled on his own. _I actually helped someone because of my painting._

Natsu find the art format weird, it was really beautiful he admit but something bothered him like he actually saw it before.

"Neh Gokudera-kun is Yozora-kun, the one you always talk about at school was the one who painted these?"

"Hai Natsu sama! He's really good isn't he?"

'Ah." Natsu tried to recall when did he encountered Yozora's painting before. It's really bothering him for a while now. But before he can even continue recalling his memory, Reborn immediately kicked him for no reason.

"ITE! Reborn!" "

What are you thinking at Baka Natsu?" Reborn adjusted his fedora hat and smirked darkly.

"N-nothing Reborn, just felt sleepy for a bit." He lied.

Tsuna was actually grateful at Reborn, because he can sense his brother like suspecting something. It's better if he doesn't find out.

"Reborn- san?" Gokudera Hayato recognized the baby tutor.

"Ciaossu smokin bomb Hayato."

"What? Is Gokudera a part of the mafia?" Natsu said as he and Tsuna look shocked.

"Yes, I actually called him here first to protect you from harm."

"So he's the 10th now Reborn-san?" Gokudera confirmed at Reborn as the baby nodded.

"It's my pleasure protecting juudaime from harm! I'll do my best as your right hand man!"

_Juudaime? 10th? Is he talking about the mafia and me being his boss. Oh no!_

"Gokudera-kun, drop the juudaime? Natsu is fine." Natsu told his silver haired only to reject his request.

"No. Juudaime is Juudaime." He said firmly. Natsu sweatdropped at this.

"What's that? A game? Can I join too? Haha."

"This is not a game baseball freak!"

_This is getting more complicated._ The Sawada twins thought as they shrugged and looked at each other.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he recall their suppose to be next destination.

"Natsu are we still be going to your school? We only have an hour before.. Eto.." Tsuna asked his twin but unable to finish his sentence, afraid that the others will find out about his sickness.

He doesnt want anyone else to find about his illness.

He doesn't like being pitied and be sad for him. He just wanted to identify him as a normal boy and that he only refuses to go out in the morning.

"A-ah. Our curfew." Natsu finished his twin sentence.

"Haha. Curfew in early mornings? Do you always come home late Natsu? Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the twins.

The Sawada twins both scratched their hair as they laugh nervously.

"Baseball freak you don't have any right to ask juudaime and his little twin!"

While Gokudera and Yamamoto continued talking.

Natsu looked at his twin into the eyes and his face looks with consideration.

_Dont mind Gokudera, he's just like that but he is really soft and kind inside._

Tsuna nodded and flashed a smile to his twin.

_I know._

"Maa maa,are we still heading at Namimori middle?"

"Of course! Juudaime said so!"

"Y-Yeah, we're going to take a little peak at the school grounds."

After they bid farewell at Kawahira, they now proceed on their way to Namimori middle.

The group was now surprisingly more cheerful as usual, with Gokudera and Yamamoto having their _normal_ conversation as Tsuna involved in their topic and Natsu acting like an older brother and protect his younger brother to his friends.

_Are they always like this?_ Tsuna thought while he observes them and smiles.

* * *

After 30 minutes of walking, they already reached at the school gate.

"Wecome to Namimori Middle Tsuna!" Yamamoto happily announced as he wiggled both of his hands as he presented the school entrance.

" look crazy baseball freak, anyways kid you should be with Juudaime always so I advise you to enroll here." Gokudera slightly blushed as he advised Tsuna to enroll to their school.

Tsuna nodded his head as his eyes surveyed the area. There were several trees lined up to the entrance, as he sees a big and wide school building with a functioning wall clock attached. He can also see the school backyard for just a little.

"Herbivores what are you doing crowding at this hour."

_Hibari-san! Calm down Natsu. Calm down._

"Yo Hibari! we're just touring Tsuna over here." The baseball player happily grins.

"Got a problem?" Gokudera looks pissed off and holds his dynamite came from nowhere.

_Where did that dynamite came from!_ The Sawada twins thought as they both sweat dropped.

"Smokin Bomb Hayato. He was named because of of his ability to hide his dynamite all over his body also known as a human explosive." Reborn explained.

_We need to stop him._ They both nodded as they muttered the same words.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun." The twins told Gokudera making him stop and looks at them confusingly.

_Two Juudaime's?_

The twins looked at the demon prefect with sincere eyes and full of determination and then apologized to him.

"Were sorry for being here at this hour Hibari-san." Natsu began talking calmly.

"W-We promised not to do anything that can damage the school?" Followed by Tsuna looks like a little tense.

"Hm.. As long as you understand Herbivores." And then Hibari immediately retreated.

All of them sighs in relief except Gokudera still surprised when he saw the twins determination a while ago.

"Haha! that's really cool Natsu! Tsuna!" Yamamoto happily hang both of his arms on the twins shoulder making the twin to laugh a bit.

"Well done Baka Dame Twins." Reborn smirks and looks at the twins and hopped at the brunet's head. "It's time to go home."As he yawns and magically changed from his suit to his pajamas.

The teens looked at each other and agreed to head already to their respected houses. As they exchanged their goodbyes the twins started to run again since there's only an hour left before the sun is about to rise.

After an hour...

* * *

AT SAWADA RESIDENCE

Nana woke up a little early and so she decided to check up on Tsuna's roomto greet him but what shocked her was that there's no trace of his beloved Tsu-kun.

She panicked and ran to Natsu's room to see if Natsu's already home. When she opened the room, she finally felt relieved.

As she saw his twins sitting beside the bed on the floor leaning on their backs as they position their head on the bedside and looked peacefully asleep.

_Those two looked like enjoyed their night out._ Nana smiled as she kissed his twin's forehead, closing Natsu's windows for blocking the sunlight later on and greeted them before she slowly closed the door.

_"Ohayou."_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

And soon this will be beta'ed

AND THATS THE 7TH CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

AND DONT FORGET REVIEW XD

CIAO!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: FIRST CRUSH, LAMBO AND THE CASE OF FAKE YOZORA**

December 1st...

It was a cold and snowy night at Namimori and most of the people are now inside their houses to warm themselves while snowflakes continue to fall outside.

Though some people still chose's to go outside for some reasons.

Like the brunet that we all knew very well.

Achoo!

"It's cold!"

_Maybe I should have stayed inside tonight. _

Tsuna thought as he shivers and walks at his usual path now covered in white snow while hugging his own with his new blue sketchbook that he just bought to warm himself up. His mother didn't actually allowed him to go outside for tonight but he still wanted to and so he sneak out while his family is asleep.

"So you are at the rebellious stage Dame Tsuna." The brunet suddenly flinches as he heard a familiar voice coming from one of the branches of a withered tree.

"Ciaossu!"

"R-Reborn! What are you doing here? I thought you're"

"Asleep? No one escapes from my tight surveillance Dame Tsuna." Reborn with his usual smirk and made Tsuna wonder if the shiver he felt was still because of the cold weather or from his baby tutor instead. He released a deep sigh and decided to go home early. But first off, he needs to go somewhere.

"Namimori Shopping District."

"Why shopping district Dame Tsuna?"

"Well since it's the 1st day of December, the place is now decorated for the upcoming holiday season." The brunet gestured his 'as a matter of fact pose' and smiled as he stares at his sketchbook.

_I want to draw it. _Reborn red his student's mind as he tipped his fedora hat and smiled genuinely.

"You'd better hurry Tsuna or you'll get sick just like Mamman said a while ago." His student nodded as he hopped on the teens shoulder and proceed.

Tsuna felt excited and delighted when they reached the shopping district. The place was decorated beautifully as he saw different lanterns and lights of many colours as it blinks rapidly on the branches of the trees, bushes and at the different stores especially the big pine tree now decorated as a Christmas tree. The air was full of happiness as he describes this feeling.

He was about to sit in a fountain located at the most centre for him to position himself and to start sketching when his sight suddenly found something.

A girl about his age, sitting alone besides the fountain as her light brown shoulder length hair gently blown by the cold wind and her chocolate eyes glimmering as she watches the colourful lights in their surroundings, and didn't mind the snow slowly building up between her lap and on top of her head .

The brunet chuckled while observing the girl. _She must've been here for a while now._

He stares at the girls features intently and before he even knew it, he was already half done with his drawing of the mysterious girl. The brunet blushed when he realized what he had done and felt embarrassed as he also saw that he was awkwardly sitting at the centre of the path while people passing by are watching him and started to panic internally.

Reborn saw the brunet's awkward reaction especially with a girl involved. _Interested Dame Tsuna?._ He chuckled softly as he continues to observe his now panicking student.

What made Reborn surprised him is that after his student realizing what is happening around , he still stayed at his spot and then finished his work of art, now looking at the mysterious girl with a glint of unknown feeling projected in his eyes. The scene continued until the brunet suddenly closed his sketchbook as he get up from his position and headed towards the girl? The baby tutor wondered why his student headed towards the unknown girl, until he saw why.

The light brown haired girl has sneezing, probably already caught a cold because she stayed there for a long time .The brunet offered her a handkerchief though he didn't talked, the girl happily accepted the brunet's handkerchief and he suddenly runs off leaving the girl behind.

In the end Reborn teased his student nonstop about the mysterious girl until they reached the house.

"I told you already Reborn; it's not like that." The brunet whispered while walking upstairs as he defended himself to his baby tutor.

"Then what is she to you then?"

Tsuna stopped in front of his room and went silent for a while and then he muttered.

"Maybe I'm a little bit curious, that's all." And went inside his room and changed his clothing and stares at his new drawing for tonight.

**Time skip..**

Morning came and Natsu woke up earlier than usual. He probably doesn't want Reborn to wake him up brutally. He stretches his arms and yawns and was about to stand when he saw a child in a cow costume on top of the tree outside their house.

He went near his window immediately to check what he had just saw.

_What the?_

He opened his window and the baby hopped inside his room.

"Who are you and what are you doing over there?" Natsu worriedly asked the child.

"Gyahaha I'm the great Lambo-san and I'm looking for someone. Reborn my Rival!."

"Well yes he's here. I'm Natsu by the way." Natsu smiled, not sure what he is going to do with Lambo, the fact that he's not good when it comes to children. He offered his hand for a hand shake but the cow child ignored him as he saw his target.

"Long time no see Reborn!"

Reborn ignored Lambo and looked at Natsu.

"Oi Baka Natsu get dressed, where going for a morning jog."

Natsu sweat dropped as he looked at Lambo being ignored by Reborn prepare for his attack as he throws a pink bomb towards Reborn with safety pins already removed. "Die Reborn!"

The blond haired teen watches the whole scene in a slow motion where his sadistic tutor just slaps the bomb as it went back at the cow child and both were being thrown outside and eventually exploded while Reborn continues to talk to him. He looks confused and stares at his tutor.

"I know you know him Reborn! Why ignore him?"

"Lambo from Bovino famiglia." The baby hitman spoke.

"I can't be bothered with lower ranking people." Natsu stares at Reborn like he was sitting at the top of the food chain.

_C-cool._

Lambo suddenly appears with his clothes now looks good as new and was already sniffing.

"5 year old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino family, the great rival of Reborn has arrived!"

_He's trying to introduce himself while holding his tears? _Natsu thought as he observes Lambo running towards Reborn. "Let's play Reborn!" He said, only to be ignored by Reborn once again.

"Hold..it..in.." The 5 year old Lambo said to out loud but then he started crying and runs towards the other room.

"Wait Lambo!" Natsu said as he follows the crying child. When he was about to enter his brother's dark room, Lambo jumps impulsively on his arms as the child cries even more. "There's a Ghost Baka Natsu!"

_Ghost? Is he talking about Tsuna? _Natsu sweat dropped again.

"S-sorry I scared you." The dark image spoke as he rises up in a sitting position but didn't go outside to reveal his self.

"Gupya! S-see! A ghost!" Lambo panicked even more.

"Natsu, can you bring him here?" The soft voice pleaded as the blond haired teen entered the room and the moment he closed the door the dark image went towards the crying Lambo as he touches the child's head gently and then offered him a candy.

"I can give you this candy as a sign of apology neh?"

Lambo's vision is slowly getting used to the dark and then he saw a boy smiling innocently at him while offering him a candy.

"Gupya! My name is Lambo!" The cow child grins and hurriedly accepted the candy from the boy as he heard the him giggled and spoke once again.

"I'm Tsuna, Natsu's younger twin brother. "

"Call him Dame Tsuna" Reborn told the cow child.

"Reborn I'll get you this time!" Lambo before pursuing his target, he accidentally grabbed an unknown object and put it inside his afro but unnoticed by Tsuna.

"You better take a rest now Tsuna, it seems that you're not in a good condition today." Natsu told and waited for his twin brother to respond. "I'm fine nii-san!" Tsuna complained followed by a sneeze.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Natsu rarely call his brother in his complete name and only use it if he wanted to emphasize something.

The brunet frowns and went back to his bed. "Okay Sawada Natsuyoshi." As he was forced to comply with his brother's order.

Natsu's morning jog with Reborn was finally done and reached Namimori chuu in time.

"I'm tired!" Natsu rested his worn out body to his seat as his close friends also started to greet him like usual.

"You seem like you went through a lot this morning. Haha!"

"Juudaime! Tell me if you feel any discomfort!"

"I'm okay guys." The blond teen flashed an energetic smile to lessen his friends worry.

**MEANWHILE**

Lambo was actually following Natsu on the way to school, hoping to find Reborn as he walks and singing cheerfully.

Kimi wa dare da?

Boku wa Lambo!

Boku wa dare da?

Kimi wa Lambo!

And then he suddenly stops and attempts to grab his candy from his afro given by Tsuna.

He grabbed his bomb first and throws it away. _Nope. _

And it exploded into someone else backyard.

To his second attempt, he grabbed a blue sketchbook and he wondered where'd he get that and decided to throw it away again.

And then for his last attempt he finally got a hold of his precious candy and he happily continued walking on the way to Namimori chuu.

The blue sketchbook now scattered at the road was found by Mochida Kensuke a third year middle school student at Namimori chuu and the Captain of the Kendo Club., He picked it and curiously scanned the sketchbook and then suddenly laughs after.

_I could use this. _ He thought and keeps the sketchbook for himself.

**LUNCH BREAK**

"Let's eat at the rooftop Natsu!" The baseball star invited Natsu while Gokudera looked at him annoyingly.

"I should be the one to invite Juudaime Baseball idiot!"

"Maa maa. It's fine Gokudera-kun." The blond haired teen as he looks at his hot headed friend.

The trio were about to leave when Mochida came inside their classroom and went straight to Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol of their class.

"Mochida senpai?" Kyoko blinks, wondered why is her senpai doing in their class.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, I would like to present this for you." Mochida opened the page of the blue sketchbook and gave it to Kyoko.

Kyoko was astonished to see a very detailed drawing and it almost felt real for her. But then she was shocked to see that she was the girl in the said drawing. _It was just last night!_ She thought and looked at his senpai with her widened chocolate eyes.

"I draw it for you Kyoko." Mochida brag of his 'oh so amazing drawing'.

"I'm sure that monkey is lying Kyoko." Her best friend Hana Kurokawa spoke.

She has a slightly curly long black hair and black eyes just sitting behind her.

Though Kyoko didn't heard her friend since she was still drawn by the drawing, she noticed a small name written at the right bottom of the page.

"Yozora?"

Kurokawa heard Kyoko and she also looked at the said name. The crowd were now gossiping and shocked because some people knew Yozora, the mystery art prodigy painter at Kawahira art store.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner senpai!"

"Can we get an autograph?"

"Kyahh! We should tell the others!"

The fangirls starts to leave their classroom to spread the news.

Unfortunately Gokudera heard it and immediately rushed at Mochida.

"Tch. Fake Yozora! If you won't tell them the truth I'll burn you to crisp!" He glared at Mochida and brings out his dynamites.

"You bring those fireworks again Gokudera?" Yamamoto as usual being oblivious about his friend dynamites.

Natsu however only observes the situation as he concluded to himself that Mochida was really lying about him as the painter Yozora though he doesn't know why.

"Gokudera Hayato? You have no proof to your claims." Mochida smirks evilly and return his gaze to Kyoko.

"It's up to you if you will believe me or not Sasagawa but one thing is for sure." As he kneel and kiss the school idol's hand. "That is me, asking you to express my feelings for you."

"Ugh! Gross!" Hana said that she was able to say it out loud as she pulled her friend away from their perverted senpai. "Go away you Monkey!"

_Monkey?_ Mochida was insulted by Kurokawa's words but decided to ignore it, afraid that it will ruin his school reputation. He was just about to leave the classroom when a blond haired teen blocked his way with the teens caramel orbs glares at him.

"Mochida senpai, I challenge you into a kendo match." Natsu, unknowingly realising his threatening aura at his senpai which made him tense.

The kendo captain however must accept the said challenge or they will label him a coward. So he lifts his head and acted like he was so high and mighty and accepted the challenge. And he started to demand for the conditions as he starts to think on what could be the possible punishment for the insolent brat who challenged him when that brat loses to him miserably. But his thoughts were interrupted when the blond haired teen stated his only one condition if he wins.

"Admit that you are not Yozora and get away from Sasawaga." He stated with his cold and deeper voice, a sign that he was very serious.

The blond haired teen was not just stating his condition, just by the tone of his voice he was actually ordering the kendo captain as if he was so sure that he will win over him.

Now it's Mochida's turn to state his condition but as of right now, he was scared inside. _No! I need to act tough! I'm the kendo captain damn it!"_

"F-Fine! If I win you will be my slave for the whole school year! And stay away from Sasagawa and me Sawada." The kendo captain accidentally stuttered for a bit but still maintaining his facade.

"Hmph." Natsu lean against the wall in a cool and like a boss attitude surrounding him.

"Prepare yourself as I kick your ass Sawada. Meet me at gym after class." Mochida said and left the classroom followed by Kyoko and Hana after the kendo captain is nowhere to be found.

"Juudaime! That's awesome!"

"Haha! That's Natsu alright."

Natsu returns to his usual self as his shoulder relaxed as he scratched his head.

" Sorry. I'm just like that if someone's messes up with my justice."

"What do you mean your justice Natsu?" Yamamoto curiously looked at Natsu.

"Haha! Well it was my dream when I was a child to become a superhero, so yeah I hate people who are lying in front of me." Natsu embarrassed for his sudden dream revelation.

"Oh! And I remembered Tsuna's dream was to become a robot." He grins sheepishly.

"Both of you have awesome dreams!" Yamamoto with his happy go lucky mood.

"You made me admire you more and more Juudaime!" Gokudera's emerald eyes began sparkling again._ So he entered his puppy mode._ Natsu sweat dropped.

"_B-Baka Natsu.."_ The brunet snaps from his thoughts when he heard someone calling.

"Did you hear someone Gokudera?" His silver haired friend shook his head and was just going to ignore it when he heard it again.

"_I-I need to pee.." _

He desperately surveyed his surroundings, looking where did the voice came from.

"Hold.. it..in.." _Is that?_

Natsu looks down and saw the cow child currently hugging his legs while sniffing.

"Lambo!"

"Gupya! I CANT!" Lambo, about to pee but then Natsu hurriedly picked Lambo and run to the nearest comfort room while yelling. "TOLERATE IT LAMBO!"

...Ding dong...

Do not forget to wash your hands after using the comfort room. Thank you.

...Ding dong...

**At the rooftop.**

"What are you doing here Lambo?"

The cow child currently picking his nose and doesn't care about the teen talking to him.

"Lambo?"

"Baka Natsu. Gyahaha!" He runs, leaving the trio behind.

"Who's that annoying cow."

"I didn't know you have another brother Natsu?"

"He's Reborn acquaintance." Natsu said and then suddenly he was kicked by an infant.

"He's not my acquaintance Baka Natsu."

"R-Re!" Natsu unable to continue what he was about to say and he saw his tutor wearing a buzz lightyear costume.

"I come in peace."

"DID NOT!" Natsu complains while he gets up from the ground.

Gokudera went closer to Reborn while wearing his glasses and concluded. "Are you an alien by chance?"

_Doesn't he recognize Reborn?_

"Who are you little guy?" The baseball star happily asked.

_Even Yamamoto.._

"I am Rebo Lightyear and I come to watch Baka Natsu's match against a villain."

_What a lame name._

"Reborn I found you! Now die!" The young cow suddenly came out from nowhere holding a big rocket run came from only God knows where.

"You know him Rebo Lightyear-san?" Gokudera instantly went into his battle mode, shielding his boss.

"Ah. He's a hitman from Bovino Family."

"I knew it! Do not worry I'll handle him myself Juudaime." He ignited his dynamites from both of his hand and throw it directly at the child Mafiosi.

_It's getting complicated, isn't it?_

"This is your end!" The dynamites scattered through mid air now headed towards Lambo as he looks at it confusedly and then...

"Gupya!"

The dynamites exploded leaving a trace of smokes. And when the scene became clear, they saw the cow child crying loudly as he brings out a pink bazooka coming from his afro and then entered entered inside the bazooka without second thoughts.

Pink smokes surrounded the rooftop and suddenly they heard a voice that they never heard it before.

"Yare.. Yare.."

As the scene became clear once again they saw an unfamiliar black hair teenager with green eyes though his right eye mysteriously shut was standing in front of them.

"You must be young Natsu. Glad to see you like this." The teenager smiled but with a trace of sadness in his eyes was evident.

"W-who?" Natsu, stares at the teenager looks confused.

"I am crybaby Lambo. Thank you for taking a good care of my younger self."

"Eh?" _This cool guy is Lambo?_

"Tch. So you are the future annoying cow."

"Sorry! I'm actually kind of lost at the middle?"

Adult Lambo began explaining about his possession, the 10 year bazooka and its ability for its target to switch places with their ten years later form and its effects lasts for 5 minutes before the current and future self switch back.

_So that's how it is. _Natsu finally grasp the situation.

"Reborn, remember me? I'm the child that you always ignore." Adult Lambo with his confident posture went closer to his baby rival.

Only to be ignore yet again.

And so he decided to attack Reborn with his devastating attack that he was so proud of.

"Thunder set!" He attached a pair of yellow horns on both sides of his head as he said those words.

"My horns have a million volts."

_No way!_ Natsu screams internally.

"Electrico Cornuta!" Die Reborn!" Adult Lambo came rushing towards Reborn with his horns having million volts only for his attack to impede by simply a hard hit in his head, courtesy by Reborn.

"Hold.. it.. in.." And adult Lambo runs away crying.

"What an interesting fellow."

"Tch. Still the same annoying cow."

"Baka Natsu ignore that annoying cow and focus for your upcoming match."

Natsu switches his mood into a serious one as he looked at his tutor and nodded.

**AFTER CLASS**

The students gather at the gym to witness the promised match against the kendo captain Mochida Kensuke and a freshman Sawada Natsuyoshi. The students were excited to watch as some of them made use of the even to bet on who is going to win. The disciplinary committee was there especially Hibari Kyoya the demon prefect of Namimori as they will act like a facilitator and a moderator for the match.

Mochida, the kendo captain was the first to arrive at the area, confident that he would win because he already talked with the acting referee for their match. Both of them agreed that no matter what, the referee will not raise the other flag in favour of the other party.

_Now it's your end Sawada._

Sasagawa Ryohei was also inside the gym and has no idea what is the fight about. All he knows is that Mochida offered him a match against a freshman.

"IM EXTREMELY EXCITED IN THE MATCH!"

His classmates however knows that his sister Kyoko was also involved in the said match but decided not to tell to the boxing club captain about it.

Kyoko and Hana were also inside the gym. Kyoko was actually worrying about the sake of his classmate since he was facing the kendo captain of their school. But wanted to cheer him since he doesn't like his senpai and also she wanted to know the truth about the drawer, she thought while she unconsciously hugs the sketchbook tightly.

Natsu is currently standing in front of the gym's door. He looked really determined and wanted to end their match quickly.

He is actually good in Kendo, though he didn't join the kendo club because he wanted to focus more on his studies.

"You ready Natsu?" Reborn stares at him and noticed his student's serious face as he only nodded.

_Do your best Baka Natsu_.

The blond haired teen entered the gym, making everyone cheer as the crowd shrills in excitement.

"Pants otoko you can do it!"

"Sawada sama!"

"Beat that Mochida Natsu!"

"Juudaime do not hesitate!"

Lots of different cheers was heard on Natsu's supporters making him smile and nod in determination as he walks towards his opponent.

"I thought you backed out Sawada." The kendo captain boast and started laughing.

But Natsu didn't budge, he just glared at him as he hold his shinai in an attacking position and muttered.

"Let's end this quickly." With his unyielding and icy cold voice.

Mochida gulped and decided to imitate the challenger's confident aura and also positioned himself.

"Come."

The referee explained, however gets a point first, wins. Natsu agreed and quite happy in fact since the match will quickly just like he wanted.

As the match started, Natsu rushed suddenly at his opponent and was able to hit him. Everyone felt silent as they were shocked to see that the match was already ended but then when they noticed the referee not acknowledging the point earned by the blond, everyone were shouting and complaining. Natsu smiled at himself, he didn't need to complain for himself since all of the audience is helping him and so he let his guard down, only for Mochida to hit him real hard making the blond haired teen clutched his head because of pain and blood freely ooze from his open wound.

Everyone saw this and it alerted the Disciplinary committee as they started to move while Kusakabe the Vice president of the disciplinary committee announced the true victor.

"Mochida tell them the truth." Natsu ordered while recovering from the hit he received.

"What do you mean?"

"NOW." His voice now full of authority as he glared like he wanted to say;_ Tell them or i'll make you regret it._ While Natsu's friends came rushing on his side with Kyoko and Hana.

"F-Fine! I'm not that stupid drawer okay! Happy?"

"What did you say bastard!" Gokudera snaps angry at the kendo captain followed by the audience with aloud '_boo!'_

"Senpai from now on stay away from Kyoko." Yamamoto with his serious look not displaying his normal happy go lucky aura.

"Why should I?" Mochida was suddenly cut in by the school idol's brother.

"KYOKO!"

"Niisan!"The school idol smiled at her approaching brother.

"DID MOCHIDA DONE SOMETHING TO YOU TO THE EXTREME?" Kyoko looks at his senpai first before answering but then she heard him say the magic word.

"I-I promise not to bother her again."

"Good choice senpai." Yamamoto now smiles once again leaving the boxing captain in confused.

"I extremely do not understand what just happened."

"It's okay niisan! It's already fine." She assures her brother and went closer to Natsu as he was currently being attended by their school nurse.

"Are you alright Sawada-kun?"

Natsu only nodded as he smiled at her.

"I would like express my gratitude for what you had done a while ago Sawada-kun though I do not know how."

Natsu immediately shook his head when he heard the words came from Kyoko.

"No need to do that really." He assures the school idol.

Reborn was watching far away from the group and was satisfied by the results as he was once again amazed by the older twin. But then, the blue sketchbook that Sasagawa Kyoko holding was without a doubt, Tsuna's sketchbook. He wondered now who was responsible for it. Until Lambo came barging inside the gym.

"Lambo sama has arrived!" The cow child happily went towards the group when he noticed the sketchbook.

"Gupya! The weird paper!" Everyone looked at the cow child with a shocked face and Reborn watching far away shifted leon into a hammer since now he knows who was responsible for the lost sketchbook.

"Ahoshi! You know this notebook?" Gokudera instantly went towards Lambo and points at the said sketchbook unfortunately for him, Lambo runs away from his reach because he was scared but luckily bumped at Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Hello Lambo-kun my name's Kyoko!" Kyoko greeted and introduced herself to Lambo before questioning him. "Do you recognize this?" She smiled kindly at the 5 year old hit man and waited for the answer.

"Of course I found it inside my storage! (which was his afro- Natsu thought and sweat dropped)" He said happily. "Though I didn't remember where I got that from."

All of them sighs since their clue on finidng out Yozora's identity was not enough.

"Sasagawa-san, What are you going to do with that now?" Natsu points the blue sketchbook that Kyoko was holding.

"She's going to find the owner." Hana answered for her best friend.

"And how will she do that woman?" Gokudera suddenly butts in.

"I'll meet for him at the shopping district tonight." Kyoko tightening her grip with the sketchbook. "I'm sure he'll be back for this." As she stares at the ceiling like her thoughts were far away.

Reborn heard the group's plan as he thought of one thing. _Sawada Tsunayoshi is not allowed to leave the house tonight. _He smirks as he jumps down now headed back at the Sawada residence.

**TBC**

**HWAHH. AND THATS THE CHAPTER FOR NOW!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR LIKING THIS STORY! I WAS ACTUALLY QUITE HAPPY WITH THE INCREASING AMOUNT OF READERS FOR THIS. ARIGATOU MINNA! MARAMING SALAMAT!**

**TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWS, MAKING THIS THEIR FAVORITE STORY AND FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!**

**;D IM INSPIRED BY ALL OF YOU AWESOME READERS**

**AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW DESU!**

**REPLIES:**

**Rose Wolf:** Im glad you love this! Yep I will continue this story with my dying will desu!

**Crystal 286: **Thank God you like the previous chappy. I'm actually nervous if awesome readers like you will like it.

**Shadowmarialove: **I actually made this story because, a lot of fics were Tsuna has a twin were bad . hoping that someone would like the idea,. Kufufu. Thanks for the review!

**Mamitsu27: **its a secret deary! Spolier alert!

**Kazuri-yuko98:** Thank you very much for your very very warm review! :D

Im really happy that you loved my fic, (i'm so touched!) Hopefully you'll still be able to love the next chapters! Wanna hug somebody right now! Can I hug you? ;)

**Claudine: **thank you for reviewing! Yep the last chapter was long and I didn't even noticed it while typing it. And again, same thing happened again in this chapter.

**Faliara: **Soon dear,, very soon.. hehe and I'm glad to hear that my grammar improved somehow! Yatta! (celebrates .) Hope you'll like this new chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own KHR**

**Give thanks to Amano Akira-san**

**CHAPTER 9**

**GROUNDED**

Tsuna woke up that very evening feeling a little bit lightheaded and a little colder than usual.

_Is it me? Or it's colder today?_

The brunet thought and shivers even though his comforter still covers him. Ignoring his not so normal feeling, he pushes himself up to sit but regretted nonetheless since he felt his body heavier than usual and his vision started spinning like crazy. He shuts his eyes and hold on into something or anything that can help him in maintaining his balance while he sits.

"Ugh. Maybe I do need to rest for tonight." He mutters and waited until his vertigo subsides and slowly went downstairs while balancing his body as he starts to prepare himself to act normal in front of his family.

When he reached downstairs, he heard three familiar voices and greeted him.

'Yo Tsuna! "Yamamoto went near him, wearing his usual grin followed by Gokudera as he looks like something good happen to him. "Hello Juudaime's twin."

"Gyahaha! Tsuna nii!" Lambo happily run towards the brunet as he observes him in a clearer view, this made the brunet greet the cow costumed child as he flash a gentle smile. Now Lambo, satisfied runs back inside the kitchen where their mother prepares the dinner.

"Yamamoto-san Gokudera-san, Good evening!" Tsuna tried greeting the them with no trace of difficulty.

"Hey Tsuna! Yamamoto and Gokudera will have dinner with us today." His older twin grins at him.

"What happened?" The brunet became worried the moment he saw the wrapped up bandage at the head part of his older brother but then he reassures him, afterwards his brother accidentally touch his warm face which made him flinch a little since it felt cold for him.

Natsu notice his younger brother's reaction and also finds his brother's face warmer than usual and so he observes him with his calculating eyes.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna tried to act normal since he can feel his brother looking at him as if he was being assess for any odd signs that he can find.

"Boys it's time to eat!" Natsu snapped out from assessing him the moment his mother calls for dinner and decided to continue it later after dinner and heads first to assist his two friends to their seats leaving the brunet at the living room, now able to relax after his brother's tight observation.

He released a heavy sigh as he shuts his eyes once again as his vertigo slowly returning.

Reborn notice this and approached the standing brunet quietly for him.

"Reborn I know you're in there."The brunet suddenly talked with his eyes still shut as he massage his temples.

_Vongola's hyper intuition._Reborn Looked with his expressionless eyes but deep inside he find the said brunet amusing to no end. A lot of things were running at the baby hit man's mind and he almost forget about his business with the brunet.

"You're not allowed to go outside for tonight Dame Tsuna,"

Reborn expected his brown haired student to protest after his announcement, but nothing came.

Instead the brunet actually agreed for his grounded status for the night.

"Okay. I also plan to rest inside the house for tonight." he nodded before he continued with his a matter of fact gesture. "I'm hibernating for today." Tsuna said to his tutor in a scripted lazy tone and acted like he was sleepy for Reborn not to notice his current state.

"Well then let's dinner shall we?" And the brunet headed towards the dining area with Reborn sitting on his shoulders.

The dinner of the Sawada Family went well in a most peaceful way as possible, in addition to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo. Gokudera sitting on Sawada Nana's left corner was praising her cooking skills while on her right corner was Lambo, happily digging all of his food beside the twins while Yamamoto sits next to Gokudera, cheerfully teaching the Sawada twins about the basics of swimming since both of them doesn't know how to swim.

"Just feel the water on your skin and go swish and hwahh!" The baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi demonstrating on how to swim with both of his hand positions into a diving stance and starts to act like he was actually swimming. The twins sweat dropped while watching the demonstration. Unfortunately, while Yamamoto is enjoying his swimming lessons he accidentally hit the silver haired teen head but only minimal force was used.

Even so, Yamamoto and Natsu knows how would their silver haired friend reacts and so they prepare themselves while Tsuna tilted his head in confusion as he observe his brother and Yamamoto getting ready for something to happen.

But then the reaction they anticipated never came, instead Gokudera's response was by far the scariest phenomenon ever occurred yet.

"It's fine Yamacchan." Gokudera smiled and his emerald eyes were gleaming just like he was talking to Natsu.

The scene went quiet for a while...

Then...

"Gyahaha! Ahodera isn't pissed!"

Nana, being oblivious in her surroundings continues to eat her dinner while the teens having different response. Yamamoto's face was expressionless, unsure what would be his reaction and so he decided for him not to use any, just a straight face while Natsu with his eyes widened in surprise and his jaw literally dropped as he watched the abnormal event happening in front of him and made his food spilled from the spoon he was holding. And Tsuna too amused to his brother's new reaction together with his friends just smiled for a bit, as much as he wanted to laugh, his on and off headache stops him from focusing and eventually loses his appetite though he didn't show it.

The dinner ended and Tsuna excused himself for a while for him to go to the comfort room. As soon as the brunet reach the area, he allows himself to throw up some of the food he ate, hoping he would feel fine, but he was wrong since he still feels nauseated.

_I should return inside my room now._

The brunet now climbing the stairs, unconsciously dragging his feet, fortunately didn't notice by his brother and his friends since he just wanted to head into his bedroom fast and lay into his bed to sleep as he hopes to wake later on with a better condition.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto now worried for the brunet because he didn't saw him for more than 30 minutes already.

"He probably slept already." Gokudera still in a good mood and looks excited for later.

The two of them were waiting for Natsu as he checks for his brother and also for him to change to his outside clothes. And so they are stuck with each other for a while. This made Yamamoto uneasy, for the good mood Gokudera next to him.

It was until the blond haired teen came down stairs.

_Thank goodness Natsu you came back._ Yamamoto thought.

"He was already sleeping." Natsu looked disappointed since wanted Tsuna to meet the known night artist if they saw him later on._ Maybe he's health gotten worse? But he was fine a while ago. Am I thinking too much? _

"Let him rest Natsu. He must have been tired from his morning lesson with his tutor." Yamamoto told Natsu, noticing his blond haired teen friend frowns for a bit.

"Y-Yeah. You're probably right Yamamoto." But Natsu deep in his mind knows that his brother was asleep the whole morning, or maybe his brother didn't able to return to sleep after Lambo entered his room. _That must be it! _And so he shook his head and chose to focus on finding out Yozora's identity for now.

"Remember the plan; hide while we stalk Sasagawa Kyoko-san." Natsu informed his two friends as they nodded while Reborn suddenly appeared from nowhere also joined their small meeting.

"I'll come with you Baka Natsu."

Natsu was about to protest given that he wanted for Reborn to look after Tsuna but then Reborn butt in his mind.

"Leon will take care of Dame Tsuna."

"Leon? Your pet lizard partner?"

"Ah. My _awesome_ green pet partner." Natsu heave a sigh before he nodded.

Now that they are settled, the three of them left the Sawada household with Reborn on Natsu's shoulder.

**Tsuna's Room**

Tsuna lay on his bed with his comforter covering his whole body, trying to warm himself as his body continue shivering while his eyes were closed. As much as he wanted to sleep his pounding headache is keeping his consciousness active.

He wanted this feeling to end but he was stubborn.

Tsuna doesn't want his mother to worry about him. He just want to tell her that he would be fine, that he would be okay after he rest for a while. He hates to be a burden to his family.

So here he was, trying to endure his condition.

He felt miserable right now as his frail body tries to fight against his weak immunity.

But he doesn't hate that his body to be so fragile since he accepted it for a long time ago.

_It's because this body belongs to Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

_A representation of who he was. _

_He, a Sawada, which he was acknowledge by his family no matter what his condition is. _

The brunet smiles as he starts to remember his experiences just to divert his pain into something else. And then he felt something ticklish on his cheeks.

The curious brunet slowly opens his eyes only to see a blur vision of a little green figure. He closed his eyes again and softly muttered; "Arigatou Leon. You're trying to comfort me, aren't you?"

After he spoke, he felt the ticklish sensation once again.

The brunet's lips curved into a smile, he was grateful that even Leon was also worried for him.

Now that his mood lighten for a bit, he didn't know that he already went into his own dreamland with Leon sleeping on his side.

...(A/N: I was just about to end this chapter. oh well. XD)

**NOW BACK WITH THE TRIO**

The three of them arrived at the Namimori shopping district, earlier than they expected to be since Sasagawa Kyoko was not there yet.

"It's because Gokudera here is !"

"Shh.. Quiet Yamamoto, they might see us."

"You guys, she's not here yet."

The trio were currently hiding behind a large bush, a suggestion made by Gokudera for their spying mission.

"Uhmm.. Reborn are you sure we need to hide like this?"

"Of course Baka Natsu, this is your first spying mission that's why as a boss you need to ensure your own and you're subordinates safety."

_But this mission is not that dangerous._ Natsu thought as he sweat dropped and stares at his tutor.

"Reborn san is right Juudaime. Your safety comes first! That's the reason why I figured out that we should hide in here." Gokudera who was it Natsu's left side places his right hand at the top of his chest and looked he had done something noble while the baseball star on Natsu's right is enjoying in hiding in the bushes.

"This is fun!haha!"

_Well this is better than nothing._

And so they waited...

30 minutes

_The trio were looking at their surroundings, sensing any signs of the arrival of their target.._

And waited...

1 hour has passed

_Natsu yawns trying to fight his drowsiness, while Yamamoto is currently listening to music with his headset on as he happily hums and Gokudera counting his dynamite that seems to be no end._

'_Just how many dynamite does Gokudera has with him?'_

Still waited...

1 hour and 30 minutes has passed.

"Target detected." Gokudera finally announced that made the two become alert.

There they saw Sasagawa Kyoko went beside the district's fountain and she sits as she started to wait for the painter to come hopefully while she hugs the sketchbook.

"You guys sure that Yozora would show up?" Yamamoto asked two his two friends.

"How many times you ask about that baseball freak, of course he will come." Gokudera now in his usual self began tightening his surveillance at the surroundings.

And so their spying session has already begun.

**And that's it for now guys! :P**

**I'm kind of busy last week and thankfully I manage to update though it's not longer than the last two chapters.**

**And right now I am so very happy! Never expected this story to reach how many follows, favourites and reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**Replies:**

**PrideViola: I will do my best to continue with this story :D Thank you very much for following this story. **

**Knight Yuuki and BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: : Thank goodness both of you liked/loved this .hoho. and hey here's the next chapter ;)**

**Urara S.H: Yep! I know her and her movie was my inspiration on this fic. Hoho. **

**SkyTuna7227: Hmm.. Yes? But maybe i'm not focusing for them for a while, since im not good when it comes to romance, . honestly im not good with it! :D**

**Shadowmarialove: That's how he is. That sadist tutor. XD**

**Anisthisia: Thank you very much for following this fic and I'm glad that you liked it :) So happy! Hope you'll like this new chappie ;)**

**Kazuri-yuko98: HHUUUGGG! . there. Haha. You're not a bad reviewer, I assure you :D And hopefully you'll like the new chapter, though it's not that long than the two chapters. **

**Rin Ice Miyako: Yep he can't leave, but he will.. hoho..**

**Faliara: Yep!. I'ts quite risky alright. Hoho**

**And thats it.. I'll update as soon as possible. **

**And do not forget to review awesome readers**

**Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another update. Really glad to know that a lot of people liking this story .(tears of joy) Thank you for following, reviewing and making this story one of your favorite fanfic. :)

Hope you like this next chappie. Hoho

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN KHR

**CHAPTER 10**

**YOZORA**

Another hour has passed and still no sign of the night painter as Natsu and Yamamoto starts to lose hope, but not for Gokudera, as he's still waiting patiently that hopefully Yozora will show up for the next minutes to come.

The same thing also applied for Sasagawa Kyoko.

She doesn't mind even if some people starts to look at her and telling her that it's dangerous for her to stay longer and asking her what is she doing there sitting all alone while the night is getting she knows she doesn't need to wait, something tells her that she must meet with the painter no matter what. And so she never left her Reborn, observing the brown haired girl,waiting for the right opportunity to have the sketchbook with ease.

**30 minutes**

Natsu's stomach suddenly protests.

_I need food! Now!_

He checks his pocket to see if there's something that he can eat to satisfy his complaining stomach, but there's none. The blond haired teen now frowning, look and tap the shoulder of his baseball star friend but hesitates to open his mouth to ask something since he felt shy about it. Yamamoto notices Natsu's reaction so he assures him that its alright as he stares at him with his usual grin.

"N-Neh Yamamoto are you hungry?" Natsu asks as he continues while he stares at his fingers and plays with it. "I-I mean could we eat first?"

The baseball star chuckles since they just ate their dinner 3 hours ago and there's Natsu looking for food again. _Small body but has a big appetite._ He thought as he looks at his watch to check the time.

10:30 pm

"Would you like to eat sushi at our place?"Yamamoto offers, and Natsu without a trace of doubt accepts it as he asks Gokudera if he wants to come but refuses, instead he just stays at his spot and so the two decides to carry Gokudera's share later on when they return. They were about to leave when Natsu remembers to call Reborn so he searches for his tutor only to find out that his tutor is already coming with them while sitting comfortably at Yamamoto's shoulder.

_That was fast._Natsu thought and hurriedly runs towards them.

And so, there's the silver haired teen left alone hiding behind the bush with his eyes wide open while checking at the area.

* * *

The brunet wakes up from his deep sleep, with his headache still exists but it seems tolerable either way. In his dream, someone is calling him though he has no idea who is it , so he desperately follows the unknown voice and eventually lead him to awaken. Feeling a little better than before now that his shiver stops, and he knows that it means his body temperature is already at his peak as evidence by his flushed face and a very warm sensation radiating from his slowly pushes himself up to sit while he keeps himself quiet, that is to prevent Leon to wake up and scans at his room and checks the time at his alarm clock.

10:30

He felt his throat a little dry and so he stood up while supporting his body, and when he was about to head downstairs he suddenly stop and discovers a lot of booby traps on his way down.

_What's with this Reborn?_

He sat back at his bed and sighs, only to see Leon already awaken and has a glass of water with him.

The brunet smiled and thanked the green lizard as he happily drunk the water. And now with his throat felt relief, he suddenly had the urge for him to check his sketchbook for unknown reasons as he went into the area where he place the sketchbook, but it was gone. He saw no sign of his sketchbook much to his astonishment.

_HHIIIIIEEEEE!_

He shrinks in his mind trying to figure out why his sketchbook is missing as his head starts to pound again but didn't mind it since his precious item is currently missing.

_I need to find it._

The brunet holds his head with his both hands, thinking where can he find it and suddenly a, image of a place suddenly flashed in his slowly changed his clothes and wears his thickest jacket that he has as he plans now on how to leave the house, with no one will notice him. And there's only one plan that he could think of, his window.

He went close to his sealed window in his room as he was about to open it, Leon unexpectedly shifted into a large screen and protects the window from being opened.

Tsuna looked at Leon and smiles as he touches the green lizard as a large screen this time.

"Neh Leon could you help me leave just for a while?" He said with his soft voice while his brown caramel eyes pleaded at the green lizard.

"I promise I'll return as soon as possible, and I'll be fine." And gave the shape lifter lizard his warmest smile that can almost get through a persons herart.

Just after he said those words, Leon turns back into his regular form as he went at the brunet's hand and licks at the teens finger before he hopped out and transforms into a ladder.

"Thank you Leon."

The brunet slowly opens his window as he felt the cold wind passes through his face and it felt really cold. Then he grabs Leon as a ladder and positions it him to climb down carefully while balancing himself. His first steps while climnbing down was fine but as he went further his on and off headahe affected his vision so when he advances his foot, it accidentally slips as he inhales deeply to stop his urge to scream and composes himself since he managed to hold on to the ladder with both of his hand before he was about to fall. And when he succeeds in reaching the botto, he waved at Leon first before he proceeds, heading to a certain familiar place, with his legs wobble at his every step, every now and then.

He knows that he needed to hurry, before his body would not be able to help himself anymore.

* * *

**Back at the Shopping District**

Midnight is slowly approaching, but still she was waiting, hoping that a moment from now someone will come at her side and ask for his dear sketchbook. She was sure of it. So she tries to make herself busy while waiting. Just like the time when she was sitting alone at the same area as she was being drawn by an amazing artist that she admires for as long as she can remember the first time she saw Yozora's first painting.

She smiles secretly on herself as she imagines the painters' image based in her imagination.

_Of course a gentleman, I am sure about that. Hmmm.. Maybe he is already at his 20's or 30's? _Kyoko giggles as she thought of those possible qualities as she unknowingly blushes.

**AT A CERTAIN LARGE BUSH**

"What could be that woman thinking about?" Gokudera observes the brown haired girl as she starts to smile and eventually giggles alone.

_Maybe he was harassing Yozora san in his imagination?_

"That perverted woman, I'll get her if she'll do that for real." The silver haired teen mutters as he heard his stomach now grumbling. _They're slow, those two. _He thought while he holds his stomach but still has no plan on leaving yet.

_I Gokudera Hayato has a strong resolve and I will not be defeated by the likes of you._

He was definitely battling against his hunger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamamoto, Natsu and Reborn were eating a lot of free sushi at Takeushi's courtesy of Yamamoto's father.

"Hey Pops can we bring sushi for Gokudera and Sasagawa's share?" Yamamoto asked his father while he was eating sushi.

"Of course son. No problem."

"Thank you so much for the food Yamamoto-san." The blond haired teen smiles as he give his thanks.

Unknowingly by the two teens, Reborn already left the store as he head back where Sasagawa and Gokudera were located as he runs in a fast speed, while holding 2 makizushi on both of his hands.

* * *

After a while, Yamamoto and Natsu finally returned to their hideout and saw Gokudera, cursing from something.

"Gokudera-kun are you okay?" Natsu asks his friend.

The silver haired teen looks at his boss and tries to smile normally but then he suddenly smells something good and his head automatically faced where the smell came from. The certain box that Yamamoto Takeshi is currently holding. He felt really happy when he saw the box containing foods for him to eat but decides to act tough at first.

"B-Baseball freak what are those?" Gokudera looking tough as ever.

"Sushi. Pops gave it for you ." The happy go lucky baseball star handed the box to Gokudera as he watches him while opening it and heard him muttered something.

"Thanks."

Natsu and Yamamoto heard it very clearly as they look at their friend now happily eating his food.

* * *

The snow flakes started to fall little by little above the dark sky.

And at this time Tsuna continues to walk slowly on his usual pathway, hugging himself on his way and tends to stop and finds at any solid substabceto lean to as he rest if his headache suddenly increases in intensity. The brunet is just walking for how many minutes, but for him , it already feels like an hour. His body starts to feel burdened and he can feel his face getting warmer and there were instances that his eyesight loses its focus and when it occurs, he will shut his eyes for at least 10 seconds then tries to open his eyes again to go on with his search.

He can't give up now. He is already half way there to where his destination is, so with all the strength that he can still gather, he continued.

And after the brunet walked for how many minutes, he finally arrive at his destination.

Namimori Shopping District.

* * *

The brown haired girl look at her watch to check the time.

11:00pm.

At this time, there are now lesser people wandering around the area.

Kyoko's hopeful brown eyes looks at her surroundings as she releases a deep sigh. Its getting late and it seems like no ones coming. She wanted to stay for another hour, as much as she wanted to, for her to meet the painter, but still she has school for the next day and her brother must be worried right now.

_Maybe I can still meet him for another time. _She tought as she finally stands up and take another quick glance before she finally starts her first step as she leave the area, though she was unable to sense a person standing so close at her back.

Gokudera, watching the whole scene saw the approaching figure at his classmate as he observes his features. The guy had a petite body, average height and his hood hiding his face.

"Yozora-san?"

Gokudera suddenly spoke just enough for the two to hear as they also stare at figure curiously.

"So this is him. Can we meet him now? Haha." Yamamoto happily talked with his consciousness now fully awake.

"I think we should observe them for a while." Natsu still looking at the said figure like he needed for confirmation. And Reborn sitting at a tree branch looks at the boy like he was irritated by something.

The figure tapped the brown haired girl shoulders as she was shock but smiles nonetheless.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for-" the boy didn't even able to finish his sentence since Kyoko suddenly handed the blue sketchbook she was holding. "You're looking for this right?"

The hooded boy stopped for a while but then he nodded but didn't hold the said sketchbook.

"Thank you for returning this back to me, as for expressing my gratitude, would you like to come with me so that I can treat you with something?" His lips curved into a smile but his eyes were still covered by the hood of his jacket. Since Sasagawa Kyoko was very delighted, she happily accepted the offer which made the boy grins.

The trio slowly went outside their hiding place for them to meet the mysterious painter when they observe that the two starts to head at a certain direction where a group of bad looking people wearing black suits awaits the two.

The trio had a bad feeling about this.

The blond haired teen mood suddenly changes and calls his tutor as he saw him sitting at the tree branch.

"Reborn are those people a part of a Yakuza?" As he stares at those people with a serious look.

"Yes." The baby hit man only manage to tell.

The trio prepare themselves as they went near at the two and stop them from walking further. Yozora looks confused as his stares the trio and Kyoko also shock to see his classmates standing in front of her.

"Yozora-san, Sasagawa-san, please stay here for a while, we will protect you from those bad guys. " Natsu calmly spoke as he grab a piece of long wood while Yamamoto now holding his bat prepares with a fighting stance and Gokudera also holding his dynamite at both of his hands looking pissed at the Yakuza's.

"What do we have here? Three middle school students?" The tall man at the center spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto looks at the group with his serious piercing eyes.

"Tch. Get lost kids. I wanted that girl over there ." He smirks evilly as he look at the brown haired girl as she starts to get scared.

"I advise you to leave her now or else." Natsu glares at the acting leader of the group. "You'll regret it."

"Tch. Brat. Get them." The leader of the group commands his subordinates as they headed towards the three.

"Tch. Do not underestimate Vongola." Gokudera mutters as he ignited his dynamite and throws it from the incoming attackers.

Kyoko shakes in fear as she watch the ongoing battle around her. Natsu was moving fast as he hitting the back of the neck of his attacker causing them to fall unconscious while Yamamoto swings his bat as he strikes his opponent and Gokudera punching them with ease. She felt relieved while she stares at the trio about to succeed against those scary group of men but then felt cold hands suddenly hold her hands. She looks at the boy beside her making her blush as she heard the boy spoke.

"We need to leave now."

The boy drags Kyoko as they starts to walk away from the ongoing battle while Gokudera also saw this._ As expected of Yozora san, dragging her away from here is a good choice._

The brown haired girl willingly follows the boy, since she thinks that she will be protected by him.

While the two were walking away, Gokudera notice his suppose to be admired painter holding something shined from his left hand. He focused his vision at the item while punching his attackers as he recognize it as a knife. His admired painter holding a knife at his left hand like he was about to stab his classmate with it.

He suddenly felt chills as he thought about the possibilities that might occur.

_What if Yozora kills Sasagawa Kyoko with the knife?_

_Or what if Yozora was a part of the Yakuza?_

Gokudera clenches his fists as he hurriedly dash to where the to two were standing, only to stop when he notice another figure, that has the familiar gravity defying hair with an average height, standing not far from the two as he heard his voice.

"Let go of her."

The voice was soft but he was able to hear it from his spot.

_Juudaime's twin?_

* * *

Tsuna knows where his feet was taking him. It was the area where he draw the mysterious girl that caught his attention. Feeling a little tense and scared of something, he tried to increase his speed in walking, while dealing his headache. And the moment he arrived at the spot he saw his brother, Yamamoto and Gokudera currently fighting with some scary looking men wearing black suits and also saw the same mysterious girl last night and this time with someone. At first glance he assumed that both of them were couples as they walk away from the area. But then his intuition starts to warn him, that he needed to take her away from that guy.

Not sure about what he's going to do, Reborn suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Reborn."

"I told you that you're not suppose to go outside." The baby hit man told him but quickly changed the topic.

"What are you thinking Dame Tsuna?" He stare at his student. For the first time, he was unable to read his student's mind.

"That guy. He's dangerous." Tsuna muttered.

"Then save her while no one is looking."

The brunet eyes widened as he nodded at his tutor as he closes his eyes one more time to muster his strength while inhaling deeply then he open his lips releasing his soft voice but full of authority.

"Let go of her."

_Dame Tsuna's Rebellious stage at his best. _Reborn thought as he smirks and observes his student.

"Good job Tsuna."

"Who are you?" The boy asked the brunet while Kyoko stares at him,as she tries to remember where she encounter the brunet.

She unconciously went near at him as she smiles warmly directly at the brunet

While the boy that was left behind attempts to grab Kyoko's hand , he notice a silver haired teen hiding at a big tree near him while holding a lot of dynamite now as he was glaring at him dangerously,he felt like he was about to get killed so he hurriedly left as fast as he can.

_I dont care anymore! I just want to live!_ The boy thought to himself while running,revealing the guy as a part of the yakuza who is currently being defeated by the trio right now.

* * *

"Good evening! Have I seen you before?" Kyoko smiles as brightly as ever as she greeted the brunet.

Tsuna scratches his cheeks ignoring his current condition as he tries to act normal, while his confidence finally left him, leaving only with his shy side to deal with the mysterious girl.

"I-I guess so?" He said as he stutters felt really shy.

But the brunet suddenly stopped moving when his eyes saw where his missing sketchbook is. And the worst part was that one who he drew at his sketchbook was the one who is holding it right now.

Because of embarrassment, he felt like he just wanted to melt right now.

Kyoko notice him currently looking at the sketchbook intently with the brunet's widened brown caramel eyes.

"This is yours?" The light brown haired teen asked him with a shock tone since she thought that the sketchbook belongs to the boy he met earlier as she remember the boys existence, and looks again around her but saw no sign of that boy.

Kyoko suddenly snapped at her thoughts when the brunet suddenly holds her hand with his warm hands as they went to the side where nobody could see them.

* * *

"So he's making a move already." Reborn said while sitting at the top of Gokudera's head making him surprised.

'"Reborn-san! I-I dont understand why is Juudaime's twin here?" Gokudera now looks really confused as he spies at the two brunet.

Reborn smirks as he open his lips to talk.

"Well it's because..."

* * *

The brunet still holding the Kyoko's hand and currently speechless.

Kyoko, while observing the teen like he was thinking something important, a sudden cold wind pass through them making the brunet to cough then sneeze horribly and was getting paler and paler, so she grab a handkerchief that she felt from her pocket and finallyremembering where she saw him before.

"This is yours right? I washed it immediately upon returning home last night. " She smiled as she handed the handkerchief at the teen.

Tsuna smiled shyly as he accepted his handkerchief and was about to talk when the girl also handed his sketchbook back.

"D-Did you see it?" He asked making him blush though its not evident since he has already a flushed face because of his fever, the girl nodded. "Sorry. But it is realy beautiful" Kyoko cheerfully talk before her emotion changes into a disappointed one " and I know I don't deserve to be drawn by a great arstist like you."

Tsuna protested in his thoughts when he heard the girl saying those words. He's not a great artist, just an ordinary one that wants to draw when he feels like it.

_Please do not be depressed. It doesn't fit you. _Tsuna thought to himself.

Now thinking on how to make her happy, his mind suddenly thought of a good idea and decides to do it right away as he holds Kyoko's hand and places his sketchbook at her hands.

"You can have it." He smiled with his most sincere one which made Kyoko blush and happily accepted it as she hugs the sketchbook really tight.

"I'm sorry if you waited for me hmm.."

"Kyoko. Sasagawa Kyoko."She said with as she bows elegantly." It's fine Yozora-san since I also wanted to meet you."Kyoko happily look at the brunet unconsciously went closer at the brunet with both of their eyes meeting with each other.

"T-Tsunayoshi." the word that he was only able to say while staring at the girl's pair of brown chocolate eyes as if he was drawing him closer. But closes his eyes once again when he felt his vision starts to spin again.

'Yozora-san?" She asks worriedly at the brunet now like he looked in pain.

"K-Kyoko-chan can you keep my identity a secret? And please, call me Tsuna." Tsuna slowly opens his eyes as he looks at the light haired girl, assures her that he is all right by trying his best to smile.

"All right then Tsuna-kun." As Kyoko calls his name with her sweet and warm voice. He felt speechless once again and take his time to look at her features.

But when he noticed that the surroundings is peaceful again a sign that the fight has already ended and also it means that its already safe for Kyoko to go home and him needs to leave before anyone could see him.

So the both of them exchange their goodbyes but before Kyoko left him, she quickly lean closer at him as she kissed his cheeks and then hurriedly left him alone.

And Tsuna,left standing alone held his cheeks where Kyoko-chan planted a kiss as it made him feel happy.

But his happiness did not last long by the time that he was about to leave, vision starts spinning a lot worse than before as he felt his own body getting heavy so he decided to lean at the side but fails to maintain his balance.

His body not following his commands as well as his senses, now trembling like he was about to collapse. And he knows that it is not a good sign.

_I can't go on like this_. He thought

As he felt himself collapse at the cold floor of snow, with his vision slowly fading.

But before the darkness swallows his consciousness, he heard a voice calling his name.

His other name

"Yozora."

TBC

**How was it? XD **

**Do not forget to review again awesome readers.**

**Ciao XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: SICK PAINTER**

"Yozora."

_Who are you?_

The brunet thought as he felt a cold hand touches his warm forehead before allowing his consciousness to drift.

"You look pathetic right now Yozora-kun, or should I say Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The dark figure grins as he stood up and this time another figure went near him as he tapped the trident that his holding.

"We'll meet again Vongola ." As the both shadow figure suddenly engulfed by a mist with his creepy laugh lingers for a while before he finally vanished without a trace.

"Kufufufu.."

* * *

"He's burning up. The silver haired teen said the moment his hand touches the warm forehead of the brunet who is currently unconscious and panting hard. This made Gokudera worried and especially the baby hit man.

"Gokudera bring him home fast as you can, I'll check Natsu and Yamamoto first.." He said as he held his fedora before he went on where Natsu and Yamamoto were located.

Gokudera only nodded and gently picked the unconscious brunet and since he had a small and light body, Gokudera decided to carry him in a bridal style which didnt matter for him as of now.

The moment he carried the brunet, he can feel him burning up as he thought; _how did he managed to walk on his way with this cold weather while his already sick?_

He frowns but then shooks his head as he increased his pace in walking. Now is not the time to think about that. For now, he knows that Sawada Tsunayoshi needed his help. His admired painter,Yozora.

He knew. That his admired painter can't be a bad person. And yet he just thought a while ago that the previous bad person that was about to attack Sasagawa Kyoko was the real Yozora.

_How dare me to believe that he is a bad guy! I should have known._

Well, Gokudera now already knew. Because of Reborn.

Not necessarily in a direct way.

Flashback:

"Well its because he needed to retrieve what he had lost." Reborn said as he hopped down at the silver teens hair to observe his reaction.

"Lost?" Gokudera looks confused and but then a sudden realization hit him which made his brows to raise with now his widened emerald eyes.

Reborn smirked. He knows that the smokin bomb was clever enough to know what he is talking about as the two of them exchange glances and not able to see the night painter collapsed until they break their eye contact. And the next thing they knew, there they saw the brunet already lying unconscious at the cold floor of snow with a little trace of mist which was only able to notice by Reborn.

Flashback end

After remembering what had happened, he didn't notice that he already arrived in front of the Sawada residence.

Finally.

He hurriedly went to find another way to enter inside without using the front door. So he looked at any possible entrances until he saw an open window at the back part of the house but was located at the second floor.

Now, how to climb up. He began planning on how he will manage to climb at the open window, however he saw a green lizard sleeping peacefully with his pajamas as he recognizes it as Leon, Reborn's shifter partner.

A plan came into his mind , a plan for him to climb at the window with the help of the shape lifting pet and so he just needed to call the lizard's attention that he thinks that it would be easy.

"Oi Leon-san." Gokudera called him in a soft voice while his face looks so nice as he emits a friendly aura, which he seldomly does. The green lizard looks at him which made Gokudera finally sighs in relief and but then the lizard ignored him much to his annoyance.

He closed his eyes, trying to get his composure back with his shoulder jerked and his eye brows also twitched in annoyance since it was his first time being ignored.

How about I'll threaten him with my dynamites? He thought as he smirked darkly.

He was really going to do his plan B but then he heard a weak voice coming from the sick brunet.

"L-Leon?" Gokudera opened his eyes only to see the shape lifter lizard is currently attached at the sick brunet's hand though Tsuna still has his eyes close, it seems that he felt Leon's presence as his hand twitches where the little green guy is. The smokin bomb stares at the brunet as he observes his breathing was gettig harder and harder every second which made Leon worried and shifted into a ladder much to Gokudera's surprise.

"Thank you Leon san." He said, as he feels grateful for the green lizard as he slowly climbs the stair with the brunet now on it's back.

Meanwhile.

Just after Natsu and Yamamoto defeated all the members of the Yakuza, the disciplinary committee came and starts cleaning up the mess from the previous fight, including the unconcious Yakuza.

"Go home already herbivores." Hibari looked at them with a murderous smile and his piercing glare.

Both of them didn't say a word as they hurriedly left the area where all of the displinary committee are until Reborn suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Yo kid we'd better leave here, Hibari's here." Yamamoto whisphered those words then grins after as he swings his baseball bat once in a while.

And Natsu, stares at one place to another as if trying to find someone.

"Reborn did you saw Kyoko, Yozora and Gokudera-kun?" He said with his worried voice looking at the pair of unyielding black orbs.

Reborn told him that Sasagawa Kyoko already went home after the fight with Yozora and as for Gokudera, the hit man paused for a moment while thinking for an excuse.

As for Gokudera;"I made him come over at your house to see how Leon is doing." He finally said, now acting like a kid."Leon actually cries if Im not around."

_I'm not so sure about that._

"Are you saying that i'm lying Baka Natsu?" The baby hitman smirks as he grabbed the left hand of the blond teen and bended it with no signs of difficulty.

"ITTE! I give up I give up." Natsu cried in agony as he feels his hand like was about to break and it made Reborn satisfied as he removed his grip from his student's hand in which Natsu sighs in relief.

"Well then I will take my leave Natsu!" Yamamoto happily waved at his blond haired teen friend and started to walk on the other side leaving the two remaining.

"Let's go home, i'm sleepy." Natsu said as he yawns longer than usual and rubs his eyes to stay awake and when he was about to walk into a shortcut, Reborn suddenly kicked his back causing him to fell on the cold ground of ice. He wanted to complain but then he heard his baby tutor spoke.

"Let's take the long way Baka Natsu."

_Huh?_

This made Natsu to wonder why, but since his sadist tutor told so, he doesnt have much of a choice but to do what he wants.

"Alright." He said lazily as he stretches his arms first and finally begun walking at the long way which Reborn choses.

_..._

_"It hurts."_

Tsuna mutters with his hurt and almost inaudible voice while he clenches both of his hands because of pain but was heard by a panicking Gokudera.

Well, he does have a knowledge on how fever works though he currently has no idea how to take care for sick persons.

_Calm down Smokin bomb Hayato._ He thought as he inhaled deeply slowly gaining his composure back.

_First medicine. Now where to find a medicine._ He stood up and thoroughly searched the brunet's room, making sure that he would check every parts that needs to be checked until he found three medicines at the lowest part of the drawer. He picked only one tablet as he closes the drawer until he saw a small portion of a white cloth between the side of the drawer and the wall that catches his attetion.

Being curious on what is that white cloth, he gently pulled it out only find a canvas wrapped in the said cloth. Gokudera felt the urge to take a peek at the wrapped canvas.

_Well just a little peek won't hurt, right?_

The silver haired teen gulped as his right hand reaches the canvas and slowly removes the white cloth but still was able to stop before completely removing it. He stopped it because he thought of him being disrespectful to his admired painter and the fact that the painting looks not done yet.

He doesn't have the right to see it. It's not the right time to see it yet. Not now. And so he gently returned the canvas on where it originally was and proceeds at the side of the sick brunet.

"Tsuna-sama please wake up, and drink this medicine so that you will feel better." Gokudera gently tapped the brunet's shoulder and also at the same time checking for the brunet's fever.

_He's still burning up._

_"_Tsuna-sama. Wake up." Gokudera softly mumbled looking worriedly at the sick artist, only to see the brunet's eyelids slowly opens revealing a dull brown eyes that it seems not focused as he places both his hands at his temples.

This is the chance that the silven teen was waiting for the brunet to take the medicine, however he just realized that he forgot to get a glass of water luckily he saw Leon already has a glass of water at his side.

_How the hell did he get that water? _He thought but decided to ignore it as he assisted Tsuna in a sitting position and leans the brunet at the room's wall since he still can't balance himself while Gokudera prepares the drug at his dominant hand.

"Tsuna-sama please drink this medicine first, it will help you to feel bettee."

Tsuna, even his vision was spinning like crazy and in addition with his pounding headache, still managed to nod a little, a sign that he understand what Gokudera said.

And so Gokudera gently opened the brunet's mouth as he put the drug inside and assisted him to drink the glass of water.

Gokudera felt proud to himself while watching Tsuna slowly drinking the glass of water with his eyes closed, as the silver haired teen accomplished his first mission in taking care of the sick artist.

_Unto the next step._

_Now where was the small towel again?_

As he scratches his hair in frustation, remembering where did he saw the towel while searching for the drug first since he doesn't want to search the whole room.

...

A few minutes before the sun will starts to rise when Natsu and Reborn arrived home.

"I'm home."

Natsu tired from walking the long way just entered inside their front door only to feel something that touched his foot.

And that time a small and weak explosion happened making the blond haired teen shriek at little as he fell at the floor and made his mother to come out from her room.

"What's with that explosion Reborn?" Natsu whispered at his tutor and waits for an answer.

"Booby trap exclusively for you."The baby hit man smirked before Nana was already in front of them.

"Ara Na-kun? Reborn-kun. Welcome home." Nana said, rubbing her eyes and then flash a smile.

"Did we wake you up kaa-san?" Natsu spoke,hurriedly stands up like nothing happened.

"Not really dear, I'm just about to woke up." Nana assured her son but when she remembered the time. "Your not going to attend school today Na-kun?" Nana asked her son since it's already morning and he hasnt even slept yet.

Natsu nodded as his response to his mother and then excused himself and then he went upstairs and was about to enter his room when he noticed his twins light inside his room is open.

_Still awake?_ He thought so he decided to take a peek inside his brother's room,only to see his friend Gokudera inside the room holding a wet towel and placed it at his younger brother's forehead as he was sleeping peacefully. His brown eyes widened in surprise as he blinked and slaps both of his cheeks to check if he was hallucinating.

"Ohayou Juudaime!"

Well that confirms that he was not hallucinating.

"G-Gokudera-kun? W-What are you d- doing here! I-Inside my b-brother's r-room?" Natsu for the first time stuttered at his whole sentences as he looks at his silver haired friend as he panics.

Gokudera grins as he shyly scratch his cheeks and explained "Haha about that Juudaime, I-"

"Thank you for taking care of Leon and Dame-Tsuna while his sick Gokudera."

Both Natsu and Gokudera looks at the small hammock at the top of the ceiling, only to see Reborn already in his pajamas as he already starts sleeping with Leon already with him.

"Taking care? Tsuna is sick?" Natsu hurriedly went to his younger twin's side and checked his forehead.

"Do not worry Juudaime! His fever has already gone down." Gokudera assures Natsu which made him relieved. "Thanks Gokudera-kun." He smiled while still staring at the sleeping figure of his twin until his vision was blinded by a little sun rays coming from the semi opened window.

_Oh no! Oh no!_

Natsu didn't say anything, as his mind only focused at the semi opened window which he hurriedly closed , now completely blocking the sun's rays inside of his brother's room.

He felt scared as he felt his heartbeat inscreased. He didnt even saw if the sun's rays was able to reach his twin brother.

_Calm down, Natsu._ He told to himself as he immediately checked his brother to see any signs of burns. Luckily he found nothing as he releases a heavy sigh.

Gokudera only looked at the blond haired teen sudden reaction and was shocked to see his boss to look so scared at that time. Enemies?

"Juudaime? Something's wrong?" Gokudera suddenly stands up, preparing himself for any attacks that may come.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun." Natsu said with a little smile on his face while waving both of his hands to assure his friend. "Just do not open the windows okay?"

"If you say so Juudaime." Gokudera was curious, but for now he decided to ignore it and follows his boss's orders for now.

As the both teens stares at each other for a while, only find themselves to yawn at the same time.

The both of them blinked at first and then Gokudera suddenly blushed becuase of embarrassment, while Natsu now trying to hold back his laughter, afraid that he might wake his brother, or worse his tutor.

Natsu and Gokudera decided to stay on Tsuna's room because they wanted to still check the brunet from time to time. Though the both of them also gave up with their drowsiness just after a little while.

Time skip

The room was now quiet as you can only hear deep breaths of several people asleep.

The brunet slowly open his eyes to find himself lying inside his bedroom, though it was a big mystery on how he managed to arrived in there. He pushes himself up sit as he saw 2 dark figures asleep leaning at the walls near the foot side of his bed and another small figure sleeping at the small hammock that is mysteriously attached at his room's ceiling at the middle.

He knows that Reborn was the one sleeping at the hammock, but for the two sleeping figures, he can't figure it out yet since his vision is still a little blurry.

He slowly stands up, holding at the walls for him to balance his body and proceeded to his drawer where his extra blankets were located. And then made his way quietly at the two sleeping figure and covers them with blankets individually which made the brunet to smile genuinely then returns to his bed as he immediately fell asleep again.

...

At Namimori Middle

The class of 1A is ongoing, but a certain student was not paying attention as he only look at the surroundings outside the windows while rotating his pen at his hands.

_Gokudera and Natsu are absent today._ Yamamoto sighs heavily and looks at the blackboard in a bored expression as he yawns.

_Maybe I should've also stayed at home._ He tought as he felt sleepy and now he has no choice but to listen to a boring discussion.

TBC

Olla amigos! hoho. So I'll make it short for a while since i'll do some shopping for gifts and stuffs. But I'll assure you dear readers that i'll try my best to update fast with all of my stories. Well that is my only gift for all of you. :D

So yeah. Again, I would like to give my very big thanks for those who enjoys to read this fic and also my other stories.

Feel loved right now. haha!

Till next time people of the whole wide world! ;)

Do not forget to review!

Ciao! XD


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: POISON SCORPION AND TRIDENT SHAMAL

"I-I'm already fine Okaa-san, Natsu-nii. Haha." The brunet laughs lightly while scratching his fluffy brown hair as he was sitting at his bed but is unable to move because of his mother and twin staring at him.

"Tsuna until you have fully recovered, Okaa-san and I decides to restrict you from leaving your room."Natsu sighs and sits at the bedside besides his mother.

"Tsu-kun." Nana touched his younger son forehead, feeling her son's warmth as she smiled in relief but still worried for him. "Maybe we should go to the hosp-"

"Not necessary Okaa-san." The brunet cuts his mother's sentences, he didn't want to go to the hospital anyways. "I'll stay here." He smiled at his mother, assuring her that he's really fine and has nothing to worry about.

And then he noticed someone else inside his room leaning on the room wall just besides the door.

_He's still here. _The brunet felt glad inside and said something outloud, a word that he felt like he should say.

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun."

The silver haired teen looked at the sitting brunet, actually surprised. "For what T-Tsuna-sama?" He stuttered for the first time, not sure if what he will call to his admired painter.

_Tsuna-sama? _

"EHH?" The brunet and the blond teen stares at Gokudera with both of their brown orbs focused directly at him.

Gokudera felt nervous, those eyes like he was being investigated like he has just committed a terrible crime.

Good thing Nana suddenly stood up and already calling them for dinner, which made the twins to stop looking at the silver haired teen, and was able to normally breathe again.

All of them walked outside the room one by one with the brunet also was about to stand only to stop by his mother.

"Tsu-kun stay. I'll serve your food in here ok?" Nana said as she smiles brightly, which made the brunet to pout, he was grounded even inside their house. Well his family became overprotective again didn't they?

Tsuna hesitatedly nodded and watched his mother, twin and the silver haired teen left his room.

He sighs in defeat. He was fine now, so I guess its okay even if he just walk inside their home right?

"It's your fault anyways Dame-Tsuna." Reborn dressed as a doctor hopped from his hammock just above the ceiling and stands infront of the brunet. Though he notice that their tutor has a dark circles below his onyx eyes, he didn't bother to ask him instead responded at his tutor.

"I-I know Reborn."He said as he lied down again and closed his eyes. "Hey did Natsu-nii brought me back here?" He felt a little tense, since there is a slight possibility that maybe his brother and mother already knows about him but they decided to not talk about it for a while.

"No." The baby tutor said in a very straightforward way. Now the lying brunet's eyebrows twitched. If not his brother then maybe.

"You?"Tsuna unsure if his small tutor has a capabilities to carry him but he could be the next possible person who would help him.

"I can't lift you Dame-Tsuna."

His eyes widened as he abruptly rise up and made him a little dizzy but he didn't care because right now his really worried about his savior. Well if its not Natsu or Reborn, then.

His lips trembled, afraid that his suspicion is correct. "G-Gok-kude-ra-kun?"

Reborn didnt say anything, just smirked a confirmation that he needed.

"Yes Tsuna-sama?"

_Eh?_

The brunet shock to hear another coice besides the two of them and looked at his open door with the person he just mentioned was standing and smiling brightly at him.

"HH-" The brunet was about to shriek but was stopped by Reborn by hitting the brunet with a baseball bat.

The brunet winced in pain as he touch the area where Reborn hit him.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-sama if i'm interrupting something important." The silver haired teen now talking to him in a nice way.

The brunet waved both his hands and telling the other teen that its fine, offering him to proceed inside. He stands up and went closer where Gokudera is. "Thank you for carrying me home Gokudera-san." He said in a very polite way and then he felt the other teen both cold hands holding his shoulders, like he was supporting him, so he raised his upper body only to see the deliquent looking teen grinning sheepishly at him."No need to thank me Tsuna-sama, it's my responsibility after all to protect you not just because you are juudaime's twin but also because you are my admired painter."

Tsuna was shock to hear those words coming from the other teen. "W-what are you talking about G-Gokudera-san?"

Smokin bomb just smiled, very obvious that he was embarrassed."You are Yozora-sama right?"

That's it. The brunet hurriedly begged the bomb expert not to tell anything about him, even his brother or understand why the brunet is hiding his identity to the other people but then wondered why Tsuna kept his secret even to his family though he ignored it. He must have his reasons.

"Thank you Gokudera-san!" The brunet now sighs in relief knowing that his secret is now safe with his friend as the both of them stares at each other and grins when they heard a voice calling the bomb expert.

"I'll be back Tsuna-sama." He bowed respectively at the brunet.

"Please do not call me with a -sama, Tsuna-kun is okay, that's what they call me." The brunet a bit shy because it was his first time for someone to call him so formally.

"That's no good, Tsuna-sama is Tsuna-sama." The silver haired teen flashed a grin before hurriedly went downstairs leaving the brunet inside the room as the brunet sweat dropped thinking how he was being address by Gokudera. Its a good thing that his other identity is safe.

Tsuna yawns, about to lie down again when he heard a shout coming downstairs. He recognize the voice so without any delay he hurriedly went down the stairs but being careful not to fell down and then saw a long pink haired woman kneeling down just inside their door holding the silver teen lying half conscious while holding his stomach but was able to mutter a word before passing out completely. "A-ane-ki."

"Aneki?" The twin unexpectedly spoke in sync causing the blond twin and their mother to look behind them where the recovering brunet is.

"What's this? There are two Sawadas?" The woman whom Gokudera called her Aneki stares at the twin but immediately broke it remembering to greet at the oblivious mother of the twins.

"Please to meet you Mrs. Sawada, I am Bianchi older sister of Hayato." She said as she fix her long pink hair as she offers a purple box emitting with an unusual purple smoke. "Please take this cake that I specially made for your son." As she smirks dangerously while Nana happily received the purple box. "I'll be happy to take it." and then looks back at his younger twin son. "Tsu-kun. Room. Upstairs. Now."

The brunet however didn't heard his mothers instruction because right now his attention was caught by the purple box. _It seems like a poisonous cake to me._

"Tsu-kun?"

"H-Hai!" Finally his consciousness back decides to return to his room but he stares at his brother for a while.

_Be careful. The cake seems poisonous. _The brunet's brown eyes alerted his twin only to see his brother to nod as if he understands.

_I know. _

The twins nodded at each other after their short telepathic conversation but then shock to see their baby tutor suddenly appeared between them.

"Reborn!" The both of them said at the same time, making their visitor approached their tutor after placing her unconscious brother at the sofa, she blushed just by looking at Reborn and then hugs him. "Reborn, I missed you." She said with a very passionate voice which made the twins confused on what is happening while their mother already went at the kitchen, putting the cake that Bianch made at the table.

"Bianchi is my 4th girlfriend." Reborn clarified while he was at Bianchi's tight hug making his two students stunned as the both of them looked at their tutor and Bianchi with their straight faced reaction. And then.

.

.

.

"HIIEEE!"The twin shrieks out loud as it echoes throughout their neighborhood. Well its unusual for a baby to have a girlfriend already. As Tsuna calmly accepted that fact, but for Natsu its different. His pride was hurt because he wanted a girl friend for a long time now though he is popular at school, it is still hard for him to find a girl that interests him. And now, knowing that their sadist tutor already has a girlfriend made his manly pride to shatter in pieces.

_Poor Natsu-nii. _Tsuna thought while looking at his blond teen brother on the verge of crying and then Reborn continued his introduction with his 4th girlfriend juat afteepr he was already from a tight hug.

"Bianch also a famous female hitman, known as Poison Scorpion Bianchi because of her ability to cook poisonous foods, though sometimes she wasnt aware that the foods that she cooks are already poisoned. " The twins brows twitched just by hearing Reborn with an important information as the both of them instantly run towards their kitchen only see their mother now lying on the floor with a piece of purple cake already consumed.

"Okaa-san!" The both of them run towards their unconscious mother as Bianchi and Reborn followed after.

Natsu checked for his mothers pulse and thankfully it was beating normally. Now the problem what kind of poison was his mother ate.

"Poison that makes people to sleep eternally after eating it." Bianchi said standing just behind the twins. "Though those poison where made especially for the new students of Reborn."

"Did you bring the antidote Bianchi?"Reborn said as he stares at Bianchi making her to blush madly. Gokudera's sister feels her pocket for her ready made antidote tablets only to left it at home.

"What should we do?" The brunet already panicking with his vision currently fixed at his sleeping mother.

_She looks so peaceful while she sleeps._

_And that's a bad thing._ The brunet thought making his anxiety to increase and then he heard a sound of a phone ringing.

"Are you in Japan by any chance?" The baby hitman spoke, talking at the other person in the line.

"Good, then head here immediately." Reborn said as he told their address as he hangs up.

"Reborn is that?" The female hit man didn't continue her sentence when she saw the baby hit man staring at her and so she sighs."He would be troublesome."

"Maybe." Reborn fixed his fedora before instructing his students to lay their mother in her room first while waiting for the man that Reborn contacted to arrive.

* * *

The twins waited impatiently for the doctor that Reborn called. The blond teen walks back and forth inside their living room while the brunet looks at the wall clock with his right leg moving continuously.

They waited.

And then after an hour the doorbell rang which alerted the twins as they hurriedly run towards the door to open it only to see a man wearing a white suit with his not so neat black hair and carrying a small office bag standing lazily.

"What a warm welcome Vongola." The man said but then he realized there were two teen look alike in front of him. "Ah. Twins I presume. " He said about to hold his chin only to be drag by the twins inside.

The doctor clears his throat and fix himself before facing at the baby hit man.

"So where's the patient? It should be a woman or else." He said at the hit man, leaving the twins confused and then they realized that Bianchi is nowhere to be found.

_Or she's currently hiding. _Tsuna thought as he saw the female hit man hiding in theie kitchen. And so he concluded.

"Perverted doctor." He accidentally blurted out as his twin brother stares at him unsure on how he will react while Reborn currently stopping his laugh and the doctor closes his eyes and trying himself to calm down.

"Are you affected Dr. Shamal?" Reborn mocked the doctor as he was regaining his composure.

"Tch, i'm a dignified doctor that only treats women." He said proudly which made the blond teen to nod finally agreeing to his twin. Though the doctor was a doctor, they didnt have any choice so the only thing that they could do is to never to leave the doctor side while treating their mother.

So the twins guided the doctor on their mother's room and entered eyeing for the perverted doctor already sweat dropping because of the feeling his having while he was veing watched by the twin as he assess the unconscious woman.

"She's going to be fine." The doctor said making the twins to sigh in relief.

And then the doctor brings out a rectangular shape object where he places some small capsule as he pick one of them only for a mosquito to come out.

"Trident Shamal. He uses different kind of mosquitoes to treat people with different kinds of diseases and can also inflict diseases. They said that he had a total of 666 mosquitoes containing different deadly diseases." Reborn explains as he fixes the reading glass that he was currently wearing.

Natsu didn't mind since he was observing for their unconscious mother about to wake up, though Tsuna thought about what Reborn said earlier. _666 diseases. If that's true, then maybe. Maybe._

* * *

Shamal bid farewell just after he treated Nana. Well he does have a busy schedule and just passed by at Japan to visit someone so he needed to leave now.

"Are you sure you won't be eating breakfast Dr Shamal?" Nana said, insisting for the doctor to stay for a while though Natsu interferes in an indirect way.

"Kaa-san, the Doctor is busy so maybe he can invite him next time neh?"

_I'm protecting you from that perverted doctor kaa-san._The blond teen thought and then notice his younger twin staring at the doctor absent mindedly and was unusually silent.

_What's wrong?_

He was about to tapped his twins shoulders when the doctor suddenly runs towards the kitchen where Bianchi is.

"Bianchi-chan!" The doctor yelled while running towards the female hit man.

"Eat this!" The poison scorpion throw her poisonous cake directly at the doctors face, fortunately he had a handkerchief to protect his face as he continues to follow Bianchi.

* * *

The tag lasted for just a little while before the doctor finally take his first step outside. It was still dark however the east part of the sky has a little tint of light already.

The doctor now started walking, leaving the Sawada residence, but before he could even turn into the other side of the road he heard a running footstep towards him and so he stopped and turns behind only to see the brunet who called him a perverted doctor just a while ago.

"Something wrong kid?" The doctor ask as he watches the teen catches his breath after running.

"Dr Shamal, you can treat 666 diseases right?" The doctor nodded at the brunet's question though he wondered why he asked.

"Do you know the disease called Xeroderma Pigmentosum?"

Shamal knows that disease. The people who has it can't be exposed to sunlight or they will die. Though he didn't encountered it before and sadly can't cure it even if he wanted to.

"Is that so? Well thats too bad for him." The brunet smiled as he bows and apologizes for taking the doctor's little time.

"It's fine kid." He said and then the brunet hurriedly runs back but he waves at him at first before continuing to run.

Just for a second, the doctor thought that the brunet looked saddened when he told him that he can't cure it so he thought that he himself has the rare disease. _Or maybe I'm just imagining things._

And so the doctor continued to walk.

...

Outside the Sawada Residence

Tsuna already arrived infront of their home, tired from running but he didnt went inside yet. He just stayed there.

For a moment,he thought for the first time that maybe he has a chance to be treated. But he was wrong. Well he felt sad and disappointed. Even if he's satisfied of what he is now, he still wanted to become normal, like the others.

He inhaled deeply and exhales slowly and then he smiles, stopping his emotions to surface as he closed his eyes.

He stayed like that for a while until he heard his twin and his mother calling his name as they approach him.

The brunet stares at them with his usual bright smile, concealing his sad emotions to his family.

"How're you feeling Tsu-kun?" His mother looked at him worriedly.

"Im fine Kaa-san." The brunet replied with his cheery but a little shaky one but was unnoticed by the two.

_I'm fine._

"Are you sure?" Natsu looks at him like he can sense his twin.

The brunet nodded and replied. "Yes."

_I.. _

_I'll try._

_..._

_Meanwhile_

"Reborn why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"Are you busy?" Reborn asked.

"Well not really."

The baby hit man smirks. "Then I have a request for you."

TBC

It took time before I could update because im preoccupied with christmas. Haha. Anyways I hope you would like this next chap. Hoho

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Dont forget to review! ;)

CIAO XD


End file.
